Exclusive
by Hanhan13
Summary: The exclusive Slytherin clique had been inaccessible to me for so long, but now, it was mine. Mine for the taking. I was finally beautiful enough, finally strong enough to take Pansy Parkinson on. Maybe even get him for myself?
1. Chapter 1

**Chpt 1**

"Damn girl you have to go to boarding school?" Jake asked.

"Yeah mum is sending me." What I didn't tell him was it was a boarding school for kids who did magic.

"But who am I going to break with?" He asked.

"Jake there are plenty of people."

"Yeah, but you and I win battles girl." I laughed and patted his back.

"There are five other people in the crew."

"Yeah I guess." He mumbled as we reached my apartment.

"But hey I'll see you Christmas vacation aight?" I asked.

"Okay." He said I extended my hand which he grabbed and pulled me closer patting me on the back. "Ah hell." He grabbed my entire body and embraced me. I laughed and hugged him back suddenly extremely sad I was leaving. I walked into my apartment and straight to my room and looked into my closet. It contained the all new wardrobe I would need for Hogwarts. My mother had bought it all for me; she didn't want another first year. I was leaving my loose fitting jeans and tee shirts here; I was leaving my life here to become someone new at Hogwarts. A bitch. I quickly threw all of the clothes into a trunk leaving only an outfit for tomorrow.

I woke up the next morning releasing my flaming red hair from its bonds and shaking my head so it fell elegantly about me. I never had my hair down, everything was already feeling new. I yelled for my mom to put on my make up for me seeing as I had no clue how, she just smiled and carefully applied everything. "Now what are you going to do without me?" She asked.

"Get someone else to do it." I joked.

"Sure kiddo." I laughed and pushed her hand away. Then she grabbed my hand and I sighed time for school I grabbed my trunk and she apparated us to a safe point in London and we walked the rest of the way to platform 9 and 3/4.

I carefully boarded the train thankful that I refused to give up my sneakers; I couldn't break in anything else. I walked the compartments, daring anyone to recognize me. "Lillian?" I quickly turned and saw Seamus Finnegan looking at me trying to truly determine if it was me.

"I actually go by Leila now." I said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said laughing at the fact that my old potions partner of all people would recognize me.

"Wow where have you been?" He asked.

"Studying abroad." I lied, well half lied I did study in New York, under my mom.

"Yeah and how was that?"

"Wonderful." I said shooting a smile his way. I could tell he was trying his best to come to terms with my transformation. "Well I'm going to go find…" Just then I was pushed into a wall and onto my ass. It was one of her cronies. I cracked my knuckles prepared to bitch her out and fight her right here. So that's naturally what I did. "Bitch you did not just do that." I said getting up. She froze and looked back at me.

"You were in my way." She sneered.

"Then say excuse me and gently push my out of the way, not simply shove me with no words."

"You don't know who you're messing with."

"Oh shut it Millicent." I snapped. She glared at me. "So I think the real question is do you know who you're messing with?" I asked.

"I've never seen you before in my life." She snapped, "So you must not be important."

"I'm Leila Fitzpatrick; you're damn straight you've heard of me." She froze.

"As in Lillian Fitzpatrick from first year?" She said a wicked smirk on her face.

"I'm back bitch." Millicent just let out a loud laugh and turned to smirk at me. "You are going to pay Lillian just like you did first year."

"It's Leila and no Millicent I will not follow you guys and attend to your every beck and call anymore." Millicent's smile faltered and I couldn't help, but smile wickedly. She simply turned in a huff and walked away.

"I think the new name Leila is only appropriate for this new Lillian." Seamus said walking closer. "Care to join me in my compartment?"

"Gladly." I said following him away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chpt 2**

"This is Lillian no way!" Hermione exclaimed embracing me in a tight hug.

"Hey Herms and its Leila now." I said smiling.

"Wow Leila, it's beautiful, so are you still in Gryffindor?" She asked. I froze, I had actually been resorted, into Slytherin, Dumbledore said with a personality change as extreme as mine was I needed to be resorted.

"No." I said not making eye contact.

"Well surely it can't be that bad what house are you in?"

"Slytherin." I reluctantly admitted. Everyone in the compartment froze.

"Oh." She finally said.

"But guys that won't change anything, I still want to be friends with you!" I said smiling.

"Sure, Leila." Hermione said smiling. Ron however just looked angry and Harry wouldn't even look at me. I started tracing random shapes on my thigh and after the treat cart came and left I soon followed grateful for the excuse to leave.

"Having trouble with your friends." I looked up and saw Pansy standing in the hallway looking down on me, not literally of course seeing as I was taller then her by a good five inches, man was she always this short?

"Never." I smiled.

"Aww a poor Gryffindor with no where to go." She snickered.

"See that's the thing Pansy, I'm not in Gryffindor anymore, see I've become a cold hearted bitch like you, except I'm tolerable, in fact loveable."

"What do you mean you're not in Gryffindor?"

"I'm more close to home now." I said, "Slytherin." I said smirking.

"No way." She said utterly shocked.

"Yes, yes I am." Her smile instantly faltered, she knew she needed to keep me under strict control now.

"We're outnumbered by the guys anyway, so why don't you come to our little get together in the room of requirement tonight?" She asked a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Oh that will be quite lovely." I said walking away and as I was doing so I couldn't help, but smile.

"So let me get this straight Lillian from first year is now in Slytherin and you invited her to our get together tonight?" I asked Pansy.

"She wants to go by Leila now and yes." She said snuggling up close to me. I scoffed and inched away. Lillian had been one of my favorites to pick on during first year, she always took things so seriously, and basically cried every time.

"Well this party is going to suck eh fellas?" I asked nudging Blaise with my elbow.

"That's for sure Draco." I laughed and sat back onto the seat. "But I suppose now that she's closer to us she'll be even easier to get to." Blaise said laughing.

"That's true." I pointed out. "But still so much for sixth year greetings." I said.

I was practically hitting my head on the table out of boredom during Dumbledore's speech this was so ridiculous and so tiring. Couldn't I just go to my room now I had to get ready, no I didn't but still. "You bored too?" I lifted my head up and saw some girl with jet black hair and a blonde sidebang.

"Do I look thoroughly entertained?" I asked.

"No you don't at all." She said snickering. I laughed too and lifted my head up off the table admiring the red mark on my forehead.

"And your name would be?" I finally asked.

"Ranee, yours?"

"Leila."

"Great to meet a fellow Slytherin who doesn't have their head up their ass." I laughed and food appeared on the table.

"Okay so I have to admit Pansy is trying to get me to join her clique." I said.

"You're kidding!" Ranee exclaimed.

"I don't really want to though." I said.

"No you have to!"

"What?"

"You have to join and just pull everything out from under that bitch." She said. I looked at Ranee surprised.

"What did she do to you?"

"Existed." She mumbled, apparently she didn't want to talk about what Pansy did to her.

"She made me drop out after first year, but now I'm back with a vengeance." I said.

"Good you need a vendetta if you're going to go against her, that girl has a surprising amount of pull with people" Just then a note landed in front of me, I quickly opened it and saw the scrawny handwriting, _We're meeting in the common room at midnight don't be late. _

"Looks like I just got my first opportunity." I said holding the note up.


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed as I placed on a short black pencil skirt, black sleeveless top and a green cardigan that draped over the boobs and downwards. I struggled to put my make up on properly and gave up after eyeliner and mascara, and then I reluctantly placed flats on my feet and snuck to the common room. "God it's about time." Pansy sneered and I shot her a sweet apologetic smile and as soon as she turned the smile faded. We left the dungeons and carefully avoided all the teachers before reaching the room of requirement and I had to admit this sneaking around sent a chill of excitement through me. As soon as we entered, I turned to face her.

"So what makes this room so special?" I asked. Pansy sighed impatiently and glared at me.

"It makes whatever room you want it to be." Then she pushed past me and embraced Draco who looked like he wanted nothing more then to run away. He finally pried her off and sat down on one of the couches in the room.

"Who's that?" He indicated in my direction.

"That's Leila; remember I said she was coming sweetie?" Pansy asked snuggling up to him, his upper lip lifted slightly in disgust, but quickly shot back down. He nodded his head and then went back to talking to Blaise.

"Pansy go get us the bottle of fire whisky." Draco mumbled, sending the girl away with a wave of his hand, then he leaned in towards Blaise, oh how secretive.

"Is that really Lillian form first year?" I whispered to Blaise.

"Well the hair is still the same."

"Yeah, but she's so hot now, I refuse to believe that, magical surgery?"

"Wouldn't she have scars?" Blaise asked.

"She could be hiding them." I stated.

"Like the one on your chest?"

"Shut it!" I snapped.

"Well she's being awfully revealing is she has." Blaise pointed out. I looked over at her again and noticed just how high the skirt was and muscular her legs were. In fact her biceps were quite large.

"What muggle sport do you think he did?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"Look at her muscles."

"Wow she's pure muscle!" Blaise exclaimed. I leaned down and waved the girl over; she looked confused, but came over anyway. She stood apprehensively and Blaise patted the seat next to him a smirk on his face, she sat down about two feet down from him. "So how have you been these past like what five years?' Blaise asked.

"Amazing." She answered leaning back.

"Really hanging out with all those muggles wherever you were?' I asked.

"Yeah it was way better then being here." She said smiling wickedly.

"Gee thanks." I said sounding genuinely hurt.

"Oh as if." She said smiling.

"Why hello there." I looked up saw Flint position himself between Blaise and Leila and placing his arm behind Leila. She glared at him and got up off the couch and sat over on mine, though at a safe respectable distance of course.

"I have fire whisky!" Pansy screamed. I cringed and smiled at her, she sent a glare back at me as if saying why are you anywhere near my man? I pointed out the vast distance between us and she calmed a little.

"Ah Pansy we were just asking Leila about life without us." Blaise announced.

"Well it must have been simply horrific." Pansy sneered.

"No she says it was amazing." Draco stated.

"Really and why is that?" She sneered.

"Well I guess I just got to do what I loved to do, the culture was amazing." I said thinking about the streets of Brooklyn that I always left the upper eastside for, "plus there was so much more to do in New York."

"I knew you had an accent!" Flint exclaimed almost stupidly.

"Yeah." I stated, god these people were so boring.

"So what did you like so much about the culture?" Pansy asked placing her head on Draco's chest.

"It was just different, more unrefined." I stated.

"I don't get it because the Upper eastside is a very refined place." Draco asked. How did he know where I lived?

"Well then I guess I'm not referring to the upper eastside." I said coyly and then decided to get the hell out of here and their bombardment of questions. "Well I'm really tired I mean I came from New York today I really need to sleep."

"Isn't it only like six in the evening in New York right now though?" Draco asked. Damn him for knowing too much.

"Yes well I traveled a lot."

"Aww come on you at least have another four hours in you."

"No I'm really tired…."

"Stay." Draco simply ordered.

"Guys if she wants to leave then let her!" Pansy screeched, I nodded my thanks and was almost out.

"I'll walk her back I'm quite tired myself." I grimaced and saw Draco getting up off of the couch and walking in my direction, "something tells me you don't know your way around this place too well." I opened my mouth to argue, but he grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the room. We walked most of the way in silence until we reached the dungeons. "So what are you hiding?" He asked.

"What?" I asked. He just looked at me and turned away. "I'm not hiding anything." The last thing Draco Malfoy needed to know about were my exploits away from his type of society.

"I'm not buying that."

"Well when are you going to tell Pansy you actually hate her?" I asked.

"She knows."

"Clearly she doesn't." I snapped back.

"She just chooses not to accept to anyway back to you, what are you hiding?" He asked, I was getting annoyed at his persistence.

"I'm hiding nothing!" I snapped and pushed past him into the common room.

"I know you're hiding something dear Lillian." He sneered as I ran up the girl's stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chpt 4**

I walked into the Great Hall early the next morning having gotten zero minutes, no seconds of sleep, stupid time change. "Why hello my partner in crime." I looked at Renee who looked like she got tons of sleep, I was envious. I glared at her and let my head hit the table. "Wow you look like shit."

"Thank you." I exclaimed.

"Just saying." She mumbled. "Anyway don't look now, but here comes your spy mission." I looked up and saw Pansy and her cronies enter the room and honestly time seemed to stop and they seemed to move in slow motion and despite the crowd in the entrance no one hit her in fact everyone moved out of her way.

"I don't get it, how can a girl who is only slightly pretty do that?"

"She acts pretty." Renee answered.

"Self absorbed, manipulative, controlling, bitch is pretty?" I asked.

"No, but power and confidence is." I froze and couldn't help, but agree with the girl.

"And you want me to take her down?" I asked. "Yeah not gonna happen."

"She's only confident because guys notice her."

"Why would they notice her?" I asked.

"Well look around Leila there isn't much to choose from."

"Harsh."

"True." She said pointing a finger at me, she then proceeded stuffing her face with toast and I just sat there wondering when this day could be over.

Well time told me I had another thing coming if I want this day to be over. I dragged my feet into Arithmancy, while I loved Arithmancy I still really didn't want to be here. "Good morning class!" An all too perky Professor Alba said walking briskly into the room. "Well let's start off this year with a little review, every Slytherin pair up with a Gryffindor and calculate each others character, heart, and social numbers, and no I'm not asking for love pairings here, just for practice!" I groaned, I didn't need to do this, for God sakes, I predicted myself coming back to this school again and what do you know.

"Leila hey." I turned and saw Seamus standing behind me, "May I join you?"

"Absolutely." I said putting on a smile.

"Fantastic." I laughed and got out a piece of parchment.

"Alright so Seamus Finnegan." I said writing out his name on a piece of paper. "So your character number is going to be a four your heart number is going to be a six, and your social number is a seven." I said smiling and already done.

"Damn girl I don't even remember how to do this and you can do it all in your head."

"This would be the one subject I'm good at sorry." I said laughing. "Okay so this is how you do it." I said giving Seamus all of the numbers and making him do the calculations.

"Hey our social numbers are a match!"

"That they are." I said laughing. I missed my Gryffindor friends I really did. "But hey numbers don't have to exactly match to indicate a good match. They can just relate in certain ways, but our other numbers however don't do that." I smiled and he smiled right back. I sighed and leaned back in my chair.

"So question, did you get any sleep last night?" Looked at him and shook my head.

"Can't seem to adjust to the time change."

"Ahh I see, I thought it was sneaking around with the Slytherin four."

"What?" I asked.

"Look Leila I know you think you need to fit in seeing as you're in Slytherin now, but you don't need those girls they're just horrible people unlike you, you are a good person."

"Seamus I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me I saw you with them last night."

"Seamus I don't think I need them, in fact they invited me, I'm not trying to get in."

"Yes you are, I can tell."

"I have a vendetta." I finally admitted.

"Yeah well don't loose yourself on the way." He mumbled, we sat in silence then the chimes rang signaling for us to leave and I was all too happy to oblige.

"I have taken too long discovering myself to loose that to a bitch like Pansy." I seethed, shoving my numbers into my bag before turning to leave.

All I had to do was get through potions and then the day would be done, just survive potions. "Hello class." Snape drawled. "Don't even bother sitting down because I'm going to assign seats that will be kept all year and in fact this time your neighbor will be your partner. Everyone groaned and he just waved us off. "Dumbledore wishes us to help mend the giant rift between these two house and well, I think that's a load of crap so I will seat you in co ed pairs, but not in co house pairs to make yours and my life easier. "So far right hand table in the back, Lillian Beaulieu and Draco Malfoy.

"It's Leila," I exclaimed exasperated, then it hit me, "Oh my god that's me." I said.

"Yeah you lucky bitch." I heard some girl sneer behind me.

I turned to face her and gave her my sweetest smile, which faded as soon as I started talking, "believe me if I wasn't concerned for my well being I'd let you take that seat!" Draco went to the table looking pleased with himself, I dragged my feet the entire way to the desk and slammed my bag down and slammed myself into the seat.

"Someone's clearly not happy." Draco said in an all too gleeful tone.

"Could you just go to hell?" I asked.

"Really unhappy."

"Alright class the assignment's on the board I suggest you copy it down so you remember to do everything." I scoffed as I flipped open my bag and dragged out my parchment and a quill.

She was clearly unhappy, what did I ever do to her? Well I did threaten to expose her, which her behavior clearly indicated she was hiding something. She practically ripped the top of her bag off and I noticed something fall to the floor, I quickly swiped it up unnoticed and uncrumpled it, notes. From Arithmancy, wicked. I stuffed the paper in my pocket for later comparison and she just looked at me. "Did you see a paper fall?" She asked I shook my head and she leaned back into her seat. "Must've sunk to the bottom of my bag."


	5. Chapter 5

I gave up looking for the Arithmancy paper and just decided to leave. Hoping this day would get better. It didn't as soon as I entered the common room Pansy grabbed my arm and dragged me to her little group. "Are you going to explain why you're after my man?!" She screeched.

"Wait who?"

"Draco you bitch."

"Oh right well I'm not."

"So he just left with you last night for no reason?" She asked.

"Maybe he had a headache?"

"If he had a headache he wouldn't go with someone as annoying as you." I needed something to convince her I wasn't or everything I had worked to get would be lost.

"Look Pansy I already have someone back in the states, I don't need Draco." She stepped back and exhaled. "His name is, uhhh," when she looked at me expectantly I mentally smacked myself, "Jake. His name is Jake."

"Is he cute?" She suddenly asked all the girls were now curious.

"Gorgeous."

"Wait, is he a muggle?" Millicent asked.

"Umm, no he just goes to an American school."

"So why didn't you?"

"Mummy wanted the best." I said shrugging my shoulders. I quickly walked away shuddering as I did so. I entered my room and threw my stuff into the corner, I couldn't take this place anymore, I needed to dance, but how would I get away with it. Again I mentally slapped myself the room of requirement.

Later that night, after I made sure the common room was absolutely empty I put on a pair of baggy jeans and my sneakers as well as a loose over the shoulder ripped up tee shirt. I silently left the room and bolted out of the common room, but then I looked around some more and decided against moving to the seventh floor, and instead I went further into the dungeons.

I eventually came upon a wide open space and smirked, this place looked great. I smiled and pulled out my I-pod, courtesy of my older brother, who had placed some sort of charm on it; it worked perfectly anywhere, even Hogwarts. I blasted the music and started housing moving from side to side, I quickly propped myself onto my hands and started threading one foot in between my legs and keep switching, eventually on one hands I pushed myself up and landed on my feet.

After and hour or two of breaking my chest was covered in a sheet of sweat and I was tired as hell. I started walking back to the common room and my worst nightmare occurred. "Miss Fitzpatrick." I heard a voice yell, shit caught out of the common room way after hours. I froze and turned to face the oncoming administrator only to come face to face with Draco.

"Draco." I said pleasantly surprised. "What are you doing out here?"

"I should ask you the same thing, but it's obvious it was something physical."

"What?" I asked then remembered my irregular breathing and the sweat.

"Well then, guess I better write you up."

"Write me up what?"

"I'm a prefect and you're out of the common room way after hours."

"Draco surely you can help me out here." I stated.

"I could, for a price."

"And what price would that be?"

"You tell me your secret, what were you doing down there and in these clothes?" He didn't understand I couldn't do that.

"Just give me the slip." I snapped. He smirked and started writing it out.

"Last chance Fitzpatrick."

"Just give me the slip." I grumbled.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes." I said my voice getting lower.

"That your finally answer?"

"Give me the damn slip!" I practically screamed. He smirked and handed me the slip.

"See you tomorrow night at six." I inwardly groaned and entered the common room settling myself in front of the fire place. He followed me and sat down next to me. "So you can't sleep or something?"

"Yeah or something." I mentioned.

"Look I know it's not a bad secret."

"I don't have a secret I pressed." He sighed and shifted so his arm was propped against his head and over the couch and facing me.

"Look I know what it feels like to suppress secrets, in fact I'm an expert, so much so I can spot someone keeping one from a mile away."

"Well there's a first time for everything." I said.

"And what's that suppose to mean?"

"This would be the first time you're wrong." I snapped getting up from the couch.

"I've tried being nice Fitzpatrick. Just remember that." Malfoy said as I climbed the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

I groaned as I looked at the clock which displayed the time to be six thirty. Another sleepless night courtesy of Draco Malfoy and the time change. I got out of bed and realized I would need to hustle if I wanted to get to breakfast on time. I grabbed my uniform and raced to the shower only to discover it was frozen because everyone else had already gone before me. I emerged shivering and shook my head vigorously letting water splash everywhere. I threw my hair up into a messy bun did minimal make up and threw on my uniform before racing to the great hall. "Wake up late this morning did we?" Ranee asked.

"I didn't even wake up because I never fell asleep." I said.

"That's two nights in a row, girl you gonna live?" She asked.

"Not if I don't get any sleep soon." I stated.

"Wow you look like death." I turned and saw Pansy standing over me sneering. "And just for the record we're sitting at that end of the table, not with the half bred losers."

"Okay." I said exasperated after Pansy turned to leave I gave Ranee 'I'm sorry' look and followed her to the other end of the table. I sat down at the edge of the group and saw everyone look at me.

"So she chooses to join us!" Flint exclaimed.

"Oh yeah." I whispered.

"We were afraid you hated us." Blaise stated.

"Well how could I hate you guys?" I said sarcastically.

"Well I was just telling Leila here she looks like death." Pansy said. I shot her a glare and the rest just laughed.

"Don't worry about it everyone in this group has had more then their share of sleepless nights." Blaise said with a lift of his eyebrows in Draco direction. Both guys just chuckled and thought back to those times.

"I wasn't up with a guy guys." I said.

"Leila if he was that bad you don't have to lie to us." Blaise said.

"Yeah, I mean he wasn't one of us so how could he even think to be a capable lover?" Flint added laughing and high fiving all of the guys.

"I'll keep that in mind if that actually happens." I said smiling and trying not to lash out.

"But in all honesty does the time change still have you?" Draco asked.

"Of course it does." I mumbled. Draco smirked and shot me a knowing glare. Just then the chimes rang loudly through the halls and I simply grabbed my bag and headed to Arithmancy. I sat next to Seamus in the middle of the room and he greeted me with smiles.

"You look like death." He stated.

"Oh my god would people stop telling me that I know!" I seethed.

"How long have you gone without sleep?" He asked.

"Forty-eight hours going for seventy- two." I stated.

"Jesus Christ." He said.

"Oh yeah."

"Are you planning to ever sleep?" He asked.

"Yeah because I thoroughly enjoy lying in my bed at night and not sleeping." I stated pulling out some parchment.

"Ya know I have a muggle energy drink that might help you out." He stated.

"What?" I asked. He reached into his bag and pulled out an amp and I had to have been he happiest ever, I remembered this drink from Brooklyn. "I love you." I said grabbing the can, I stuffed it in my bag and couldn't wait till I could drink it.

The moment Arithmancy ended I pulled the can out of my bag and headed down to the lake for my free period. I heard someone settle beside and I looked over and smiled. "Harry." I said.

"Hey Leila how's Slytherin?" He asked.

"Boring as hell." He laughed and I couldn't help, but smile, I was concerned he would never talk to me again.

"I really do miss Gryffindor these people are only concerned with themselves and their reputations, and of course ruining other peoples reputations." I stated.

"Yeah, I miss you in Gryffindor I mean who else am I suppose to get detention with?" I laughed.

"Speaking of detention could you get one for tonight?" I asked.

"You want me to get detention for tonight?" He asked skeptically.

"Yeah, Malfoy gave me a detention for being out past curfew last night and I really don't want to be alone with him, so if you could get one in potions today maybe?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"I think I could somehow manage to piss off Snape." Harry said sarcastically.

"I know it might be difficult for you, but you can do it." I said laughing. I took another sip of the amp thanking whoever got this for Seamus. Just then I heard the chimes ring and I sighed.

"Time for lunch then." Harry said. I got to my feet and walked with him to the great hall and we parted ways at the entrance. I settled at my proper end of the table and set my amp down beside me, it always took me forever to finish these things.

"What the hell is that?" Malfoy exclaimed, sitting next to me.

"Amp." I merely stated gathering food on my plate.

"And what is Amp?" Draco asked.

"It's an energy drink Draco."

"Wow some night last night then." He said smirking.

"Ya know Draco I don't appreciate your tone." I said.

"I'm just saying if you feel so tired maybe you should go to bed earlier rather then going gallivanting around the castle." I shot him a glare and he sat smirked. "Speaking of which I believe you have a detention for that tonight."

"Absolutely." I answered. "I was a naughty girl and needed punishment." I said seductively.

"Cute." He spat.

"I thought so." I said smiling.

"Well then I suppose you figured out I managed to get Snape to let me run detention for him tonight."

"Yeah I figured that much out." I said picking off a piece of bread.

"What did you figure out?" Blaise asked sitting across from me and Flint settled beside me.

"Just telling Leila here bout me running detention tonight." I said.

"Do have detention tonight Leila?" Blaise asked amused.

"Yeah." I sighed and glared at the laughing Blaise.

"Better be careful Draco might make you bend over the desk." Blaise said laughing. I wasn't even remotely amused.

"Hey Draco if you need any extra muscle," Marcus said pointing down, "then let me know."

"Yeah this one might be trouble to contain." Draco said smirking. All the guys traded high fives and Nott settled down.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Draco's directing Leila's detention tonight." Blaise told him.

"Oh be careful Leila he might beat you with his ruler." Nott said. I gasped hardly believing what just came out of his mouth, the guys laughed harder now; I actually think Blaise had tears coming from his eyes. As soon as I recovered I leaned across the table and slapped Nott's arm.

I laughed at Nott's last statement and laughed even harder when she leaned over the table and slapped him. I looked over and saw Flint leaned back to see up her skirt, he shot me a look and nodded his head and she sat back down and saw his look and realized what she had just let happen. "Dammit, I hate skirts!" She screamed. We all started laughing even Leila and suddenly the merriment was ruined when Pansy and the girls showed up.

"Oh my God Draco, History of Magic was awful!" She screeched squeezing herself between Leila and I.

"I'm sure it was." I mumbled.


	7. Chapter 7

I entered the potions classroom really hating the fact that this was my last class of the day. I settled at my desk in the back of the room and just after the bell rang Draco turned up and sat next to me. "Wow you really milk Snape liking you too much." I sneered.

"Yeah, but it works for me now doesn't it?" He asked. Snape gave us the assignment and we set to work or rather I set to work and Draco watched. I quickly finished the essay we were supposed to do together and handed it in. When I gave the papers to Snape, I had to ask.

"Professor do you mind if I make a potion to give me energy?" I asked. He looked up at me and studied me for a bit trying to determine my seriousness.

"Well you do look like death." He drawled. I just scoffed and crossed my arms. "Sure, there's one on page fifty five of your text book."

"Thank you professor." I said entering the cupboard and leafing through the pages of the text book in the room to find the potion ingredients I needed and quickly went to the back table to set up.

"And what are you up to?" Draco asked.

"Making liquid energy." I answered.

"Oh, well, need help?" He asked.

"I just did the entire essay for us and now you want to offer your services?" I asked, astounded.

"Sure, essays are really boring and making things is more hands on." He shrugged.

"Yeah I'm sure you really love things that are more hands on, or rather having hands on you." I stated smirking.

"Hey if you're offering." He said. I scoffed and backhanded his stomach, coming in contact with the equivalent of a brick wall. "Now that hurt." Draco said pouting.

"Yeah my hand, are crunches the only thing you do in your spare time?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"What?" I asked confused.

"I remember your abs from the first night they were rather defined." He stated.

"What never seen a girl with a full fledged six pac?" I asked.

"No, and I have seen a lot of girls." I scoffed and mixed the potion.

"Well then like what you saw?" I asked mischievously.

"I could ask the same thing again."

"Hey I didn't see….I…." But I dropped the rest of the line because I saw Harry turning in his essay.

"Finally done Potter?' Snape drawled.

"Professor I you're a git." Harry said.

"Detention tonight Potter." Snape said writing a slip and handing it to him; Harry turned back and shot me a successful look waving the slip with pride. I smiled and stole a glance at Draco's horrified face.

"Couldn't let you win that easily now could I?" I asked bottling the green potion.

Damn her! How dare she outsmart me! I threw my bag in the corner of my room and Blaise had to dive out of the way to miss it. "Dude, what's going on?" He asked.

"She outsmarted me!" I exclaimed.

"Who?"

"Leila." I said.

"And how did she do that?" He asked clearly amused at my struggle.

"Well I managed to get to run detention for Snape tonight."

"Right…" Blaise coaxed.

"She managed to convince Potter to get a detention from Snape in potions today, for tonight." Blaise laughed and I shot him a death glare.

"She's clever." He admitted sitting on the couch we had placed in our room. "What are you going to do?" He asked.

"I don't know I mean I didn't think she would foil my plans." I said exasperated, we both sat deep in thought. "This is puzzling." I finally admitted.

"But you're enjoying it." Blaise said.

"What?" I asked.

"You finally landed a challenge and you love it." He stated. I sighed and threw my head back.

"Oh my God his face, priceless!" I exclaimed walking with Harry to our, keyword OUR, detention with Draco. As soon as we entered Draco was sitting behind Snape's desk and he had a pile of broomsticks at his feet.

"Today Harry will be polishing and trimming the Slytherin team's broomsticks." He sneered. Harry froze instantly insulted. I placed my hand on his arm warningly and he calmed a little. "And you Leila will be reorganizing the cupboard, after you polish all of the cauldrons."

"Whatever." I said grabbing the polish and a rag. I made quick work of the cauldrons and went into the potions cupboard, but not before I shot Harry a 'I'm sorry I got you into this look' which he replied with his own, 'it was so totally worth it' look. I giggled, which earned a smile from Harry and a glare from Draco. I entered the cupboard and as soon as I did I heard Draco's steps behind me and the door closing.

"Finally to myself."

"Hardly." I said smiling.

"So why, did you have to put a kink in my plans O'Connal?"

"Oh so we're on a last name basis now?" I asked. He simply smirked and leaned against one of the shelves.

"So I discovered something rather interesting Leila dear."

"Oh?" I asked.

"Yes, I happened to do a few calculations and look what I happened to stumble upon." He tossed me a paper, a paper that had my Arithmancy numbers.

"I can't believe you stole these." I exclaimed.

"Actually I found them on the ground and I'm just giving them back." He said.

"Very well then. I'm intrigued Draco." I said grabbing the paper. I opened it and saw that he had taken the liberty of filling out his numbers. "We don't match at all Draco."

"No Leila O'Connal doesn't match, but," And with this he closed the distance between us, "Lillian O'Connal does." He turned over the paper in my hand and showed me the numbers to prove it. I looked down at our matching heart numbers and couldn't even believe it. I sighed and looked back up at Draco.

"Well it's a good thing I go by Leila now, Malfoy. But then again to you it's just O'Connal." I snapped.

"Now, now Lillian that's no longer true." I scoffed and got back to the potion ingredients.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chpt 8**

I was infuriated with him how could he torture me in such a way, just knowing our heart numbers match disgusted me, I would never be attracted to him, and yet last night when he whispered in my ear, I had shivers running down my spin for hours. And yet he was absolutely despicable. Just the fact that he existed made me angry at life. I entered my room and upon noticing no one was here I let out a giant scream. Life just sucks. I stomped over to my closet and pulled out my breaking clothes and threw them on and grabbed my ipod placing it in before starting to break, in my room, I needed to vent, I needed my outlet. I even did a little krumping even though I'm horrible at it if I do say so myself. I was so into it, I didn't even here the door, open I had to actually see Ranee before I finally stopped.

"Holy shit." I exclaimed pulling a head bud out of my ear. "Don't scare me like that." I said.

"So you dance?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"You break none the less." She sad smirking.

"A little yeah." I said cautiously.

"Impressive."

"Thanks?" I said.

"Does anyone else here know you can do this?" She asked.

"Nah." I said smiling. "They would be appalled that I dance to savagely." I said in a posh accent. We both laughed and Ranee just nodded her head in agreement.

"That's true, but also I bet they would be impressed at the same time." She said.

"What are you implying?" I asked.

"Use this talent to your advantage, this unique ability of yours will make you look unique, it'll make you different." She added.

"It would, but I prefer to keep it to myself." I said.

"I don't understand why." She said.

"Because it's the last thing I have that links me back to better times." I said.

"Better times as in times in New York?" She asked.

"Exactly." I whispered.

"Fine, but it would be to your advantage." She said.

"I have no reason to stand out now; I'm in with the 'in crowd'." I said putting in crowd in air quotes.

"And you hate it." Ranee said.

"What?"

"You hate how Pansy control things, dictates everyone's actions."

"How do you?"

"I was once there, and look how the mighty have fallen." She said sweeping her hands down her sides. I looked at her shocked. "Like I said you hate it, and I know you think you could make it better, make their lives worth more then their reputations?"

"You want control." She finished.

"How do you?"

"Everyone under Pansy wants control, but her cronies while they have each tried to stage a coup, mine being the most successful thus when it was shut down I fell the farthest."

"So everyone shares the want for control?" I asked.

"Of course we're all Slytherins, the only person we will tolerate following is the Dark Lord." I smirked and she continued. "If it was up to Millicent she would rule and if Gretchen had a choice she would rule, Ingrid tried oh so hard, using her athletics and we won't even get started on Regina." Ranee said.

"So they have all failed to over turn Pansy?"

"Well Regina hasn't tried yet, because well she was the original leader and it was Pansy who overthrew her, so you can expect her to be extremely hostile to your take over."

"My take over?" I asked.

"Yes, you are going to take over, because I know you can do it." Ranee said.

"Ranee I can't even sleep let alone plan a take over." I said.

"Hmm, well that'll be fixed soon, anyway, first step make Pansy need to get you closer to her. Become her right hand woman."

"And how do I do that?" I asked.

"Become wanted." She said. I smirked and nodded deciding to go along with Ranee's crazy plan.

"Okay so every year during the first weekend of the school year there is a party so to speak thrown to raise money for the Slytherin house for us t spend on various things, the quidditch team, and such."

"Okay."

"Well every sixth and seventh year Slytherin girl dresses extremely slutty and the guys bid on them."

"So we're auctioning off our bodies?" I asked.

"Yes."

"And what do the guys get to do with us after they've won?"

"Well that's there decision."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Oh hush." She snapped. "They can't go that far unless it's mutual."

"Good."

"So the trick is making you look tempting, but classy all at once." She stated. "What's nice about your body?"

"Well Draco said my abs were very well defined." I stated. We entered my room and I dragged out another vile of the energy I made yesterday, I hadn't slept again last night and this was getting seriously old. "Lemme see." She stated.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh just take your shirt off." She exclaimed.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Come on, I'm going to see anyways."

"So!" I exclaimed.

"Just take it off!" She screamed before lunging at me. I screamed and we fought, me trying to keep my shirt n and Ranee trying to strip it off.

I walked up the girl's staircase looking for Lillian who had run off awfully fast after potions, perhaps detention the other night was too foreword? I approached her door and saw Flint leaning on it some sort of device attached to his ear. Flint saw me and leaned up, "Dude, I think I know why she hasn't responded to my advances yet." He whispered.

"Really?" I asked amused.

"Yeah come listen." I shook my head and listened to the door and what I heard made even me question.

"Come on I'm going to see anyways."

"So!"

"Just take it off!" I heard some girl scream before I heard laughing and screaming.

"She's a lesbian, which is why she's shown no interest in me!" He exclaimed as we walked down the stairs.

"Did you ever consider she's just doesn't like you?" I asked.

"Dude, it's me we're talking about here, of course she would like me, if she was straight!" He exclaimed.

"Right." I said smirking and trying not to laugh out loud.

"Well I'll find out at the auction, bet she'll look absolutely slammin." He said tongue to his cheek.

"Absolutely." I said walking away before I started laughing.

"Damn he was right your abs are amazing! You have like a full fledged six pac!" She exclaimed. "I've never seen that on a girl"

"Apparently no one has." I said annoyed.

"Okay so we already know you have nice legs and even nicer abs, how do you do that?" She asked. "Oh I bet you're a swimmer."

"Actually no." I stated.

"That's from dancing?" She asked.

"And working out, it's a combination." I stated.

"Damn. You sure you don't swim or play quidditch?"

"How would straddling a broom between my legs give me these?" I said pointing to them.

"Ask Draco, I've heard that's how he got his."

"And how are his?" I asked.

"Amazing would be an understatement."

"Damn." I said.

"I can't even believe you managed to shove me into this!" I exclaimed. Looking at myself in Ranee's mirror, I had on what had to gallons of make up, and she crammed me into a scanty bright blue dress, that was extremely low cut, in fact it had a plunging neck line that hand only two strips of fabric that met at a silver metal circle along with two thins straps that cradled my abs. She had my hair loose and curly which was way different from its normal straight. She crammed my feet into her smaller four inch metallic silver heels and I couldn't stop staring at the foreign person who was taking my place.

"So get more money on you then Pansy and that'll be the first step." Ranee said guiding me to the runway of sorts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chpt 9**

The girls were marched out according to a random order and luck my I was last, right behind Pansy. She looked behind her and saw, looked me up and down and smirked. "Not bad Leila."

"Thanks." I said over enthusiastically. I stood at the end of the line as the thing dragged on and on and finally Pansy was out on stage.

"Do I hear 100,000?" The auctioneer asked. "125,000?" I sighed and leaned against a nearby wall and smirked to myself. "Sold for 250,000!" My eyes widened at the selling price. She came back right by me and stopped in front of me.

"Sorry you have to follow me." She said snidely. As soon as she passed by I fixed myself and was ready. As soon as Starstrukk by 3Oh!3 came on I walked out and moved seductively as all the other chicks did. I let my natural movement take over and soon I was shaking my money maker for all it was worth, I was determined to get a higher bid then Pansy. As soon as I finished the auctioneer came out and placed his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm placing a bid of 100,000 on her already fellas." He said and instantly Flint was up.

"150,000" my eyebrows arched and I moved my body into really flattering shapes.

"Going to take more then that Flint, 200,000." The auctioneer said.

"No way, 250,000" Flint responded.

"350,000." Everyone turned and Draco was casually sitting at his table, and even I had to admit, he looked unbelievably sexy."

"Sold!" The auctioneer instantly said, but just before letting me go, he whispered in my ear, "I'll get my chance little bambina."

"Looking foreword to it." I coyly replied before walking off the stage. I got back and everyone was staring at me appalled. "Hey going after you was no problem Pansy; I think I did well enough." I walked away and all of the girls joined the crowd to mingle a little before departing with our buyers. As soon as I emerged a drink was instantly put into my hand and I noticed a martini. "Muggle?" I asked the blonde haired boy.

"One thing they do better." He smoothly answered.

"Well then I'll have you know, I hate Gin." I said handing the glass back.

"Very well then." He said before disappearing and quickly bringing what looked like the same drink.

"I'm not going to change my mind that quickly." I said.

"This my dear is a bamboo cocktail, love it." He added. I took it from him and sipped it.

"Not a bad pick Draco."

"Looks like we made out pretty well ehh Draco?" We turned and saw Adrian Pucey approaching us his arm around Pansy's waist, Draco instantly slid his arm around mine and we turned to face them.

"That we did Adrian." Draco said smirking. "Got any plans?" Draco asked.

"I'm thinking dinner and then see where that goes." He whispered when Pansy wasn't paying attention. Both Draco and I snickered.

"Well Pucey, we're off to my room." Draco said.

"Wow you waste no time mate." Adrian observed.

"Yeah he wishes." I said smiling. This time Adrian snickered and Draco just dragged me off. We entered his room and I was shocked about how clean it was. "Wow Draco I'm impressed." I said tracing my fingers across the Slytherin green silk sheet atop the bed.

"There's more silk underneath." Draco whispered behind me.

"Oh?" I asked turning to face him. "And what exactly are you implying?" I asked.

"Well that's up to you Lillian." He answered. I smirked and looked at him. His lips just looked so…I leaned in and licked my lips, causing him to smirk and lean in as well, and then I stopped myself. But it was too late. He didn't stop and his lips met mine gently and his hand moved to caress my cheek. This kiss felt too right, it was just too exciting, too invigorating. I deepened the kiss and it quickly led to us landing on the bed, he was on top of me and just kept kissing, making his way down to my neck and eventually nibbling my collar bone. "Hold on let me go get some drinks." Draco whispered against my skin.

"Trying to take advantage of me now?" I asked.

"Absolutely." He whispered. I laughed and he simply left the room for a minute. I turned to my side and had to admit his bed was uber comfy, in fact I could feel my eyelids get heavy; in fact I couldn't keep them open.

DRACO P.O.V

I smirked when I came back holding a bottle of fire whisky and saw that Lillian had managed to fall asleep on my bed. I laid next to her and proper myself up on my elbow, this would be the first time she slept since she came to Hogwarts and it was in my bed. No one but me sleeps in my bed. "Are you ready to tell me your secret now?" I whispered and Lillian shifted slightly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chpt 10**

I woke up slowly and shot up, not recognizing my surroundings and then it came to me, I was in Draco's room. "Morning Lillian." He said walking into his room.

"Hey." I responded and I was actually happy.

"So I paid 350,000 to have you sleep in my bed?" He asked.

"Look I'm really sorry about that." I quickly defended.

"Just make it up." He said sitting on the edge of his bed.

"And how ever will I do that Draco?" I asked breathless.

"Well, I was thinking you could just tell me that little secret of yours." He offered.

"No Draco." I sighed exasperated.

"Look Lillian I know you dance."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"I know you dance."

"How?" I finally asked.

"Just the way you moved last night."

"You figured out I was a dancer from that little bit last night?" I asked.

"Absolutely."

"Wow, Draco Malfoy I must say I am impressed." He smirked and laid his body next to mine.

"I'd like to think I'm an impressive person." I giggled and sighed, this was actually nice. "So what happened last night?"

"I was just really really tired and this was so comfortable."

"Not that, the kiss before."

"Oh." I said blushing furiously.

"I mean maybe it's just me, but I think you were actually enjoying yourself Lillian." He mocked.

"Well I am a rather good actress." I said smirking.

"So, if I kissed you again, you wouldn't enjoy it at all?" I asked.

"Are you suggesting something Malfoy?"

"Maybe I am." I smirked and he leaned in and kissed my lips lightly. I was no actress, this kiss felt amazing. I decided to go for it. I moved and straddled him deepening the kiss. We finally broke apart and he was smirking.

"You are some actress." He whispered mockingly.

"That I am." I said smirking. Just then I heard the door creak open and I immediately lunged to the side of the bed and stood up.

"Still hear Leila, man must've been some night eh Draco?" Blaise walked in an all knowing smile on his face.

"Oh yeah I drove her wild all night." Draco sneered.

"You wish Draco." I snapped back.

"Oh Lillian you were screaming far too loudly to deny it." I was shocked, what a jerk.

"Forget you Draco." I said grabbing my shoes and leaving.

"Too much pride." I heard Blaise say as I slammed the door.

After a shower and returning to my normal skinny jeans and tee shirt I left to peruse around the castle. I found myself near the green houses in the surrounding gardens. "Ah my little bambina among the flowers that couldn't possibly compare to her beauty."

"That's quite the line." I said looking up to see the auctioneer from the previous night.

"But you're the first one I've used it on."

"Well I feel honored….." And I realized I didn't know his name.

"Bryton."

"Bryton." I repeated, it was beautiful.

"And what my little bambina brings you out here?"

"Stupid boys." I sneered.

"I see Draco has made quite the impression on you."

"If you mean and him proving he was an egotistical jerk, then yes his impression was quite…prominent." I finished oddly.

"Yes, that's an impression he has with most girls who have the misfortune of spending the night with him." I laughed and walked towards an old wooden bench that was nestled in the flowers. Bryton followed me and made himself right at home beside me.

"Do you mind if I touch your hand?" He asked. I looked up at Bryton's pale, skin dark hair, and luscious lips. The sunlight suited him wonderfully.

"I don't" I responded. He smiled and lifted my hands to his lips and settled it back down just tracing random shapes on top of it and occasionally lacing his fingers through my own. After a minute or two of us just sitting in contentment, "So tell me Leila, do you have someone back where you're from?"

"My mother, father, and brother."

"So no boyfriend in the picture?"

"The only guys I talk to are those I dance with." I immediately covered my mouth in shock. Spilling was just so easy with Bryton; I wanted to tell him everything.

"A dancer, that explains you're classic figure."

"Classic?" I asked.

"As in the Greeks and Romans, your body is shaped like their gods." I blushed; Bryton was beautiful, courteous, and unique. He looked at his watch and then back at me. "We're missing dinner." He simply said.

"Then we should go." I simply suggested.

"Couldn't have thought of a better idea myself." He said smiling. "But before we leave I must ask may I kiss you, my little bambina?" I blushed and looked at the ground. He simply placed two fingers beneath my chin and forced my face upward gently. I smiled and he leaned in, and kissed my cheek lightly. "I must save those beautiful lips for the most becoming time." He whispered. "But for now, may I escort you inside?"

"Yes, you may."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chpt 11**

**DRACO P.O.V**

I smirked at something Blaise had mentioned and shook my head slightly at the rather embarrassing story, using it as a cover to look for Lillian. I kept looking until I saw her enter with Bryton, they walked in and she was smiling broadly, their hands were lightly grazing each others and they looked far too close for my liking. "Oh my God, I've never seen Bryton take an interest in anyone before!" Millicent exclaimed to Pansy.

"Pssh I could do that if I wanted to, but I have you right Draco?" She asked. I never answered her, instead I just kept glaring. They settled not far from us and sat across from each other, I had a perfect view of Lillian. She laughed as Bryton told his stories and with each smile and laugh I grew angrier and angrier. What was wrong with her? How could anyone possibly enjoy Bryton? He was so artsy and not masculine at all. In fact I think she was stronger then him.

"Eh Blaise take a look at Bryton." I said motioning in their direction. Blaise suddenly turned and scoffed.

"I think he's coming onto our territory." He suddenly stated.

"That he is." I confirmed.

"We should do something about that."

"Indeed."

**LEILA P.O.V**

We walked from the Great Hall and back to the common room, but as soon as we entered I saw Draco and all his boys right there waiting for us. "Step off Bryton." I scoffed, were they really doing this?

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"She's not yours." Draco snapped.

"No, she's not, but I don't really think she belongs to anyone." He emphasized the words belongs and I couldn't help, but smile he had a way with words.

"So, you're going to be a smartass in this situation?" Blaise questioned.

"Oh go to hell you guys." I snapped before grabbing Bryton to leave.

"I don't think so." I looked back and saw Draco had his wand drawn.

"Draco don't you think this is a tad ridiculous?" I asked.

"No, he's overstepping his limit." I sighed, these limits were ridiculous, and everyone should be able to associate with everyone. "Don't walk away from my Bryton." I scoffed yet again and studied Bryton's reaction. His face has been impassive this whole time. "Aren't you going to draw your wand?"

"No, you're going to beat me up anyway even if I do win now, I'm still vastly outnumbered, even though I know Leila would help me."

"Lillian would never help you." Draco spat. I was done.

"Plus you could do anything to me and I would still pursue Leila, I mean she's so stunning, Classic in fact, not to mention just how inspirational of a person she is." There was a collective awe from all the girls watching. I couldn't not help Bryton now. I stepped next to him and drew my wand.

"Drop it." Was all I said.

"Lillian." Draco said surprised.

"Draco." I responded snidely. He scoffed ready to shoot. "Ya know what forget this." I put my wand back and walked swiftly toward him. He simply starred at me as I made my way over and when I got close enough, I launched a punch right at him. I hit him in the nose and he fell backward blood pouring down his face.

"What the hell you stupid bitch!" He yelled blood spattering everywhere.

"This stupid conflict is one I hate most, so you deserve it." I spat. "Plus I belong to no one." With that I grabbed Bryton and walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chpt 9**

The girls were marched out according to a random order and luck my I was last, right behind Pansy. She looked behind her and saw, looked me up and down and smirked. "Not bad Leila."

"Thanks." I said over enthusiastically. I stood at the end of the line as the thing dragged on and on and finally Pansy was out on stage.

"Do I hear 100,000?" The auctioneer asked. "125,000?" I sighed and leaned against a nearby wall and smirked to myself. "Sold for 250,000!" My eyes widened at the selling price. She came back right by me and stopped in front of me.

"Sorry you have to follow me." She said snidely. As soon as she passed by I fixed myself and was ready. As soon as Starstrukk by 3Oh!3 came on I walked out and moved seductively as all the other chicks did. I let my natural movement take over and soon I was shaking my money maker for all it was worth, I was determined to get a higher bid then Pansy. As soon as I finished the auctioneer came out and placed his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm placing a bid of 100,000 on her already fellas." He said and instantly Flint was up.

"150,000" my eyebrows arched and I moved my body into really flattering shapes.

"Going to take more then that Flint, 200,000." The auctioneer said.

"No way, 250,000" Flint responded.

"350,000." Everyone turned and Draco was casually sitting at his table, and even I had to admit, he looked unbelievably sexy."

"Sold!" The auctioneer instantly said, but just before letting me go, he whispered in my ear, "I'll get my chance little bambina."

"Looking foreword to it." I coyly replied before walking off the stage. I got back and everyone was staring at me appalled. "Hey going after you was no problem Pansy; I think I did well enough." I walked away and all of the girls joined the crowd to mingle a little before departing with our buyers. As soon as I emerged a drink was instantly put into my hand and I noticed a martini. "Muggle?" I asked the blonde haired boy.

"One thing they do better." He smoothly answered.

"Well then I'll have you know, I hate Gin." I said handing the glass back.

"Very well then." He said before disappearing and quickly bringing what looked like the same drink.

"I'm not going to change my mind that quickly." I said.

"This my dear is a bamboo cocktail, love it." He added. I took it from him and sipped it.

"Not a bad pick Draco."

"Looks like we made out pretty well ehh Draco?" We turned and saw Adrian Pucey approaching us his arm around Pansy's waist, Draco instantly slid his arm around mine and we turned to face them.

"That we did Adrian." Draco said smirking. "Got any plans?" Draco asked.

"I'm thinking dinner and then see where that goes." He whispered when Pansy wasn't paying attention. Both Draco and I snickered.

"Well Pucey, we're off to my room." Draco said.

"Wow you waste no time mate." Adrian observed.

"Yeah he wishes." I said smiling. This time Adrian snickered and Draco just dragged me off. We entered his room and I was shocked about how clean it was. "Wow Draco I'm impressed." I said tracing my fingers across the Slytherin green silk sheet atop the bed.

"There's more silk underneath." Draco whispered behind me.

"Oh?" I asked turning to face him. "And what exactly are you implying?" I asked.

"Well that's up to you Lillian." He answered. I smirked and looked at him. His lips just looked so…I leaned in and licked my lips, causing him to smirk and lean in as well, and then I stopped myself. But it was too late. He didn't stop and his lips met mine gently and his hand moved to caress my cheek. This kiss felt too right, it was just too exciting, too invigorating. I deepened the kiss and it quickly led to us landing on the bed, he was on top of me and just kept kissing, making his way down to my neck and eventually nibbling my collar bone. "Hold on let me go get some drinks." Draco whispered against my skin.

"Trying to take advantage of me now?" I asked.

"Absolutely." He whispered. I laughed and he simply left the room for a minute. I turned to my side and had to admit his bed was uber comfy, in fact I could feel my eyelids get heavy; in fact I couldn't keep them open.

DRACO P.O.V

I smirked when I came back holding a bottle of fire whisky and saw that Lillian had managed to fall asleep on my bed. I laid next to her and proper myself up on my elbow, this would be the first time she slept since she came to Hogwarts and it was in my bed. No one but me sleeps in my bed. "Are you ready to tell me your secret now?" I whispered and Lillian shifted slightly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chpt 13**

And man did I get it later Pansy, Regina, Millicent, and Gretchen were waiting to bombard me in my room. "So you and Bryton huh, that's so amazing!" Millicent exclaimed.

"I know Regina here has been trying to seduce him for years." Pansy stated. Regina glared at Pansy clearly pissed at her defeat.

"Oh I'm sorry Regina I had no idea!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever." She sneered.

"Oh be nice Regina." Pansy snapped instantly forcing Regina into submission. I grimaced at her harsh treatment and settled into my bed.

"Is he as amazing as we think he is?" Regina suddenly asked.

"Yeah." I whispered smiling to myself.

"The way he stood up for you against Draco was sooo cute." Gretchen stated.

"It was horribly romantic." Millicent added.

"I guess it was." I said lost in the memory.

"Oh my god Flint is going to be so pissed!" Gretchen said. We all laughed.

"He is too." Regina supported.

"Well guys I'm going to bed so get outta here!" I yelled. They all snickered and reluctantly left, all except Pansy who remained. "What Pansy?" I asked really wanting to go to bed.

"Look this has brought your rep way up and well I want you to be my right hand." I smirked to myself something tells me this is exactly what Ranee had planned.

"Really!?" I exclaimed in completely fake happiness.

"Yes!" Pansy screeched clearly oblivious.

"Well then see you tomorrow morning, my adorable little beta!" Pansy exclaimed before leaving. Ranee came in right after they left and I just smiled.

"Beta?" She asked. I just nodded and her smile grew wider then my own.

Thankful it was Sunday morning I threw on a white. Black, and pink floral tank with denim short, and white flip flop. I shook my hair out threw on some eyeliner and mascara and left. Instantly Pansy was at my side, I looked over at her sudden speed and blinked. So here's the procedure, every morning you sit to my right at breakfast, lunch you're free to do whatever, but dinner it's essential we make our entrance together. Got it?" She snapped.

"Yeah." I said at a loss for words. We both left for breakfast gaining the group as we went, I sat on Pansy's right, as she carefully positioned herself to Draco's left. WE started to eat and instantly I felt and arm around my waist thinking it was Flint I went to chew him out, but was pleasantly surprised by Bryton's shining face.

"Morning." He said kissing my cheek.

"Hey there." I replied. I could feel Draco's gaze ripple right through me.

"And what are you doing today?" He asked.

"Well as soon as I escape from here, spending time with you hopefully."

"I was thinking a dance lesson." He whispered in my ear. I could feel Pansy lean against me trying to hear.

"Sounds rather fantastic." I said biting my lip a little.

"Beautiful." He whispered lightly kissing my lips. He then left me with Pansy again.

"You two are sooo cute!" Gretchen was practically sobbing. I blushed and saw Pansy's proud smile.

"You guys are seriously the it couple right now." She told me on our way back to the common room.

"Geez guys I really don't need that much attention."

"Well whether you need it or not you got it." Pansy stated. I sighed as we entered the common room, and Bryton was there waiting fully equipped with a single lily. The girls giggled and swooned and I just approached and plucked it out of his hand.

"Cute and clever." I said smiling.

"Exquisite and Beautiful." He responded kissing my hand lightly, I smiled and he took my hand. "I hope you don't mind ladies, but I'm going to have to steal her from you."

"Go ahead." Pansy said entranced by his romanticism.

"Thank you." With that we were gone to dance.

"I grumbled in frustration there is no way my body can bend that way." I grimaced.

"If you can move your sass in the manner that you do then you could easily do this." He said doing yet another vertical split.

"I can't spit thought." I stated.

"Then we'll work on your flexibility." He responded.

"Can we please work on something else?" I asked.

"Fine," he said trying to be frustrated, but his upper lip kept twitching giving away his enjoyment. He began to spin on one foot bringing his out as he did so.

"So Bryton's a ballerina." I heard someone practically spit out. Draco. We both looked over and Draco emerged from the shadows a smirk planted firmly on his face.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chpt 14**

"Apparently I have a stalker now." I sneered as soon as I recovered from the surprise of Draco's sudden presence. Draco simply smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"That's alright I found out what I need."

"What do you mean Draco?" I asked confused.

"What do you think would happen to poor little Bryton if his secret were to be spilled? Or what would happen to you for that matter?" He asked directing his attention in my direction.

"Let me guess you're going to blackmail us?" I offered up.

"It's not as bad as you think I just want my night back, I did pay a bunch for it after all."

"That's it?" I asked.

"That's all."

"And that will buy your silence?"

"It will."

"Then I say no." Draco and I looked at Bryton, both in shock.

"Alright no problem I'll just let everyone know your little secret." He said leaving, "but I'll give you an hour or two in case you change your mind."

"Leave now Malfoy." Bryton seethed, his fists clenched.

"Calm down love." I said reassuringly. Draco just scoffed and walked away.

"Now where were we?" I asked.

"I'm not in the mood any longer, sorry my little bambina."

"Alright." I responded.

We walked back to the common room and I ran to my room to get changed. I sighed as I thought back of my encounter with Draco. What could one night hurt? I grumbled to myself as I placed on a grey silk dress and skipped the heels and snuck out and into Draco's room.

He was already there and waiting.

I smiled and walked towards him; he stood up to meet me and looked down on me. "I've always hated heels, it's so much better to feel bigger, like you can protect those you need to." My heart melted.

"Trying out new pick lines?" I asked snidely not showing him my true reaction.

"I only say the ones I know that'll work." He responded, getting really close to my body.

"Well Draco, I'll give you your night, but only because I feel bad for what happened, your silence is just an added benefit."

"Of course." He said smirking.

You play a twisted game Draco." I stated.

"Not half as twisted as you Lillian." I smirked and walked out.

"Look I'm feeling really tired, so I'm going to go to bed early."

"But you don't need beauty rest." Bryton said. I smiled and kissed his lips lightly before heading to my room. As soon as I got in I put on a pink and black polka dotted chemise before shaking my hair out and heading out. I made sure no one could see me, by moving as fast as possible. I entered Draco's room without even knocking and found no one inside. I sighed settled myself on his bed and instantly fought the wave of exhaustion within me.

"Didn't expect you so soon." Draco said emerging from the bathroom in nothing but a pair of green lounge pants steam from what must have been an extremely hot shower trailing out after him.

"Did you think I wasn't going to show?" I asked arching a brow.

"No, I knew you would, but I just thought you'd be extremely late."

"So you thought there would be more of an internal battle."

"No I thought Bryton would try to stop you." I froze. And instantly he understood. "He doesn't know you're here." He responded his infamous smirk making an appearance. "Well then let's get started shall we?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chpt 15**

I breathed in swiftly and deeply. Ranee was right his abs were amazing and he was purposefully trying to make me swoon. "Started with what?" I finally asked.

"Our evening of course." Draco answered. He pulled out a bottle of firewhisky from his bedside table and poured me a glass. I took it and looked at him. "Oh just drink." He said. I smiled and did just that enjoying the burning against my throat.

"May I ask what this evening entails?"

"Well I suppose that's up to you Lillian."

"Oh?"

"I won't push you I'm not cruel after all."

"Well I beg to differ on that point." I responded. He simply smirked and settled himself next to me.

"Lillian, you're possibly the cruelest girl I know."

"And why is that?" I asked confused.

"Well one second we're snogging and the next you're dating Bryton. You have to admit that's rather cruel."

"Aww Draco I didn't know I hurt you so much." And I truly didn't. How could I have hurt Draco Malfoy so much? "But honestly how can one kiss make you so attached?"

"There were two kisses, and you definitely know what you're doing."

"Ahh I see now, you just want my body."

"Now, now Lillian give me some credit, I don't want just your body, I want your heart and soul too." I froze, he actually wanted more then sex?

"Wow you're just full of pick up lines."

"But they all work." Draco whispered against my cheek. And he was right they did work. All of them. He had me swooning as soon as I entered his room. He kissed my cheek lightly and I instantly blushed furiously.

"Draco." I whispered. But he kissed my cheek again slowly getting closer to my lips each time. My breathing was starting to get slightly heavier and more ragged. My heart was practically begging to get out of my chest. His last kiss landed on the corner of my mouth surely now he would take his prize, but when he went to kiss me he stopped his mouth merely millimeters above my own.

"Not just yet, you're still too paranoid." He backed off giving me the time and space to think and comprehend just what was going on.

"So your relationship with Bryton is just a ploy after all."

"What?!" I asked suddenly.

"You didn't even try to stop me, I had to stop myself." He stated.

"That's not true."

"Oh Lillian don't lie to me, though why you want a fake relationship with Bryton I've yet to figure out. Unless that's the other part of your secret." He said. I froze how had he figured everything out so fast?

"You're wrong." I whispered almost too quietly to hear.

"Oh?"

"Bryton is not a ploy." I finally managed to get out.

"Then what is I wonder?" I mulled more to himself then me. "But if Bryton isn't a ploy then why didn't you stop me?" He asked.

"I wish I could answer that." I responded still in complete and utter shock. I looked over towards him and was forced to admire his handsome face at this rather short distance. His grey eyes bore into my soul as if exposing my every thought. He finally smirked and kissed my cheek once more.

"What if I were to tell you we wouldn't be a ploy either?" I turned to face him directly and he planted his lips right on mine. Right. That was the only word that could possibly explain it. It just felt so damn right. I finally regain body movement and brought my hand to the back of his head to pull him closer. I wanted more, more of what was right, with Draco it felt as if I didn't have to fake a thing. He was right this was right, we were right. But things weren't that simple. We weren't right we couldn't be, not in my over calculated secretive world. His tongue begged for entrance, but that I couldn't give him. I separated from him and he merely gave me a confused look.

"I'm sorry Draco, but this is wrong." I got up and headed for the door. I opened it and started to walk away and ran smack into him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chpt 16 Exclusive

"Bryton." I whispered carefully.

"I didn't know you could get sleep in Draco's room." He said.

"You're right we weren't sleeping, I was too busy telling him off." I quickly defended.

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" He asked.

"Of course, do you doubt our connection?" I asked.

* * *

She had left my door open allowing me to see everything and she was good, bringing in the connection deal. I could instantly see Bryton perform to her song. He was hers again as if he had no doubts. She turned her mistake around so he would blame himself for even doubting her; she was just as good as I was. He wrapped his arms around her; I didn't need to see any more. I got up and went to the door; she glared at me from her position on Bryton's shoulder. I merely smirked and shut the door. I had had enough for one night.

* * *

I stepped quietly into my room mentally freaking out over everything. "Close call with Bryton?" Ranee asked.

"How do you?" I asked.

"I'm good." She simply answered I just giggled and collapsed on my bed.

Weeks passed by and things with Bryton got better he never doubted me, though he should, and things with Pansy progressed; now if you were ever looking for Pansy people would tell you to find me and I would know.

We walked back from Hogsmade tons of shopping bags spilling over our arms. "Oh that was fun." Pansy squealed.

"Definitely." I responded laughing.

"So how are things with you and Bryton?" She asked.

"Oh well they're alright, it's just grown old ya know?"

"Totally." She responded. "I mean it's completely understandable it's been like a month at least." Man this girl was shallow.

"Well it's just always the same no spontaneity like at the beginning."

"You should just dump him I mean you'd just become more popular for not only getting the unattainable but for dumping him too." Really shallow.

"I think I might."

"Oh won't that make little Bryton so happy?" I heard a voice sneer. I jumped and fell off the seat. Draco had been in the back this entire time.

"Jesus Christ!" I shouted.

"I usually hear those words in a different context."

"You disgust me!" I shouted. He just smirked as the carriage came to a stop. "I'll catch up." I said gathering my stuff. Pansy merely nodded and sent a kiss Draco's way. I quickly gathered my new things and stepped out of the carriage.

"Sorry for scaring you it was not my intention." Draco apologized, was he actually apologizing?

"It's fine." I said smiling. He smirked and we just looked at each other tension between us. He tilted his head to the left and leaned in, I wanted to kiss him, but here, no. I looked away so his lips merely landed on my cheek. I tried to regulate my breathing, but was finding it horribly difficult.

"Leila!" I looked over and saw Bryton's smiling face approaching us, but when he saw my face he looked down. Draco left us knowing he wasn't wanted.

"What did he do?" He asked angrily.

"Nothing!" I exclaimed shocked by his behavior.

"That's a lie I know he did something, I know it! I see the way he looks at you Leila!"

"Bryton! What has gotten into you?"

"Look I know you kissed him!" I stepped back shocked.

"What?" I asked. "How?" I asked.

"So you did kiss him?"

"No, he kissed me, and I didn't kiss him back!" I quickly defended. More people were showing up now and here we were arguing in front of the school like idiots, I had to take control of the situation. "Let's go somewhere else." I muttered grabbing his arm and indicating the people.

"No!" He shouted. Pushing me away, I was pissed, Brooklyn started kicking in my anger started kicking in.

"Oh hell no!" I shouted. He looked at me clearly hurt, but shocked all at once. "You do not treat me this way! I don't care how angry you are! I did nothing but push him away Bryton but if you seem to think we'd go together so well then fine we're through!" I screamed. The only sound that could be heard was the wind that had just picked up sending cold air against my skin.

"What?" He asked.

"Look Bryton we've been failing for a while it's just not exciting anymore and now that I see this side, the pained artist right? Trying to make me feel bad for nothing? Well it isn't going to happen, so I guess I'll just see you around." With that I turned and walked into the building.

"That was brilliant if I do say so." Draco said stepping in line with me as I entered the building and turned to walk to the dungeons. "Though part of it was a lie, you did kiss me. Remember the second one?"

"And I immensely regretted it. Look Draco I don't need this right now." He grabbed my arm and stopped me in my tracks.

"Alright you've got my attention." He said leaning in. His cheek met my hand. He yelped and grabbed his cheek.

"I didn't dump him for you Draco!" I screamed furiously tears streaming out of my eyes.

* * *

Breaking up with the pansy truly hurt her. She was sobbing, and she didn't do it for me. I sighed I was an ass to assume that; we hardly talked or associated with each other since that night. I had to turn this around make myself look like less of an ass. "I didn't say you did Lillian." She looked at me. "I didn't say you dumped him because of me. I merely said you had my attention."

"Oh and what else is that supposed to mean?" She sneered walking again. I easily caught up with her.

"You're a beautiful and newly single girl, you do the math." She froze and I kept walking. Oh Draco you still have it.


	17. Chapter 17

Chpt 17

LEILA P.O.V

I walked out to the quidditch pitch hardly enthusiastic about watching a bunch of people fly around on broom sticks, in the freezing cold. I grumbled as Pansy and I made our way down to the field everyone else decked out in Slytherin apparel I however was dressed in black, white, and grey, from my gorgeous black, grey, and white knit sweater jacket to my black skinny and, my black leather boots. Oh, but I did wear a necklace with one green stone. We scared some first years from our seats and we settled down waiting for the match to start. And it soon did, players were off in a frenzy and I was already bored.

Draco stopped directly in front of us pretending to search for the snitch, but I knew better. He kept looking back and sending me winks and kisses, Pansy of course took them gratefully and every time I merely sneered at him. For the past two weeks since I dumped Bryton Draco has been sending subtle hints my way all of which I never reciprocated. He suddenly flew away in pursuit of the snitch, not like he had any competition Cho Chang wasn't much of a seeker. "Draco Malfoy has caught the snitch Slytherin Wins!" The Slytherins screamed as loud as they could and Draco just flew circles around the field soaking it in. As soon as he looked my way I merely smirked and left. That would throw him off. As soon as I got out of the stands behind all of the upset Ravenclaws I heard someone running to catch up.

"Way to leave him wanting more." I looked over and saw Ranee smiling at my recent accomplishment.

"Well he's ass so it wasn't too difficult." She looked angry for a minute, but it was completely lost when she finally laughed at my snide remark.

"Just be careful around him, he's seen it all when it comes to Pansy's group of friends so he know the signs of an ambush."

"I think I can take him and why not he sure could raise my rep sky high." I responded curious as to why Ranee wouldn't want me to use his affections towards me. I merely brushed the thought away and came up with a devious plan of my own.

I could hear the Slytherins entering the common room several minutes later, guess they waited for the team. Almost immediately afterwards I heard the blaring of music guess they meant business. I stripped out of my jacket and checked my silver metallic tee shirt to see if it was still in check. I made my way downstairs making sure I owned this room. I immediately caught Draco's attention and he made his way over to me as I grabbed a drink. "That was cruel." He said.

"You think so?" I asked. I was trying to look everywhere but into his eyes, I knew they would forever be my downfall. I looked to the dance floor and was shocked to see how dirty these Slytherins really were everyone who was dancing was grinding making even me slightly uncomfortable. I saw Pansy practically having sex with Adrian. It made me cringe.

"Unsightly." Draco sneered. I laughed and just stood there not looking at him. "Lillian why aren't you looking at me?" He asked. "Do you fear loosing?"

"Loosing what Draco?" I asked still not looking.

"Our mind games of course." I shuttered sadly that's exactly what this was to him a genuine chase, something he hasn't had in a while from what I've heard. "Why don't you just give in, we both know eventually you will." I turned to face him to give him a piece of my mind, but froze. Even fresh from a game of quidditch he was devilishly handsome. I tried to say something, but locked up. "Have I already won?" He asked. No, I couldn't let him win, he smirked and leaned a little closer, I knew what he was going for and I wouldn't let him have it. Just then I heard the song love lockdown by Kanye West (even though he was an ass at the VMA's I still love love love his music.) and knew the timing was perfect.

When he was almost touching my lips I placed my finger on them, "I'm afraid you'll have to try much harder." I backed away sensually when I was in the middle of the floor I popped to every bass beat striking a provocative pose at the end of each measure. As soon as the percussion kicked in I started dancing hip hop as sensually as possible and I was catching more than Draco's attention. Soon almost everyone was looking my way as I revealed some of the talent I had kept hidden from them. As soon as the song ended I sent him another glare and then thanked my viewers before walking to get another drink. "Harder it is." He sneered.


	18. Chapter 18

I awoke groggily and extremely early Saturday morning. I heaved myself out of bed not caring about my purple and grey pajamas. I crept downstairs and down to the Great Hall to calm my grumbling belly. Since it was around six thirty on a Saturday morning there were about two people in the hall. I sat down at my table and reached for the french toast in front of me. "Well aren't we up early?" I looked up and saw Draco sit across from me.

"I could say the same thing." I snapped at him. How could he ruin my early morning serenity?

"And why are you up so early?" He asked.

"Habit, you?"

"Couldn't sleep." He mimicked my motions and grabbed some french toast as well. "Ya know Pansy won't be very happy that you went to breakfast without her."

"Well what Pansy doesn't won't severely injure her pride now will it?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Draco come on I come here every morning around this time."

"So that's why you never eat breakfast." He said. "Well you do just not with the rest if us."

"Right." After that we didn't talk even after we both finished eating we just kind of sat there in silence almost as if we were sizing each other up. Then he gave me a completely different look, one of want, he wanted me badly. And as much as I tried I couldn't suppress the reciprocation. I got up to leave and he followed closely not going out of a foot's radius of myself. Suddenly he grabbed my wrist and pulled me right into him. He shut the door behind me, guess it was some sort of broom closet. "Draco!" I protested. His lips met mine. And every animosity vanished. I just felt his kiss how right it was and I kissed him back. I placed my hand on the back of his head and moved him closer to me. I could feel his smirk against my lips, but I didn't care I wanted him just as badly as he wanted me and no one was around to witness this surely I could let myself go a little.

So I did.

We were in that broom closet for an hour, not kissing the whole time, but intermittently kissing and talking we would kiss until we couldn't and then we'd talk and do it all over again. I was letting myself go too far. He knew he had and iron grip on me now and I sadly knew it too. Damn him and his kisses.

For the rest of the day the only thing on my mind was the feeling of his hands upon my skin and the touch of hips lips on my neck. My hand rubbed against my neck at the thought. "I see you're thinking of me." Draco said stepping beside me.

"Never." I said. Picking up my speed. Didn't work his legs are much longer then mine.

"Anyway, over the holidays I'm inviting you over to my place to stay for the last week."

"No." I answered without even thinking.

"What, why?" He asked.

"I'm spending the holidays at my place." I answered.

"And you still can it's just the last week would be at my place."

"I'm spending all of it at my place."

"Lillian." Draco pleaded.

"Look Draco, you now how there's more then one scene."

"What?" He asked.

"Pure bloods have to keep up appearances everywhere thus I am due to be in America for vacation."

"So you're turning me down?"

"Yes." Mostly because I fully intended on spending vacation with Jake and the guys.

"So you're turning me down for christmas in the Upper East Side?"

"I am."

"Even if I'm having everyone over?"

"Ha! That can't compare to the parties in New York City on New Years."

"Oh?" I merely looked at him and he smirked. "Very well, I guess it'll be weeks before I see you again." He suddenly stopped me and looked at me, "I didn't want to do this, but your mom already approved when my mother contacted her."

"What!" I asked infuriated. "How dare you!"

"Yeah she said after the Red Party," I groaned that party haunted me since birth now that I'm old enough I have to go, "she had no use for you to be in the states so why not spend time with her close friends."

"You're joking."

"Nope I've still got the letter." He said producing it from his pocket. I grabbed it and read in horror he had pretty much quoted her word for word.

"I hate you." I snapped at him, infuriated that he had ruined my plans to hang out whit Jake and the guys and do nothing but dance all vacation.


	19. Chapter 19

I arrived back in the states and was instantly assaulted by six large muscular guys. "Hey guys!" I screamed from the middle of their embrace.

"It's so great to see you girl!" Jake yelled. Suddenly I felt myself being lifted up onto his shoulders I simply laughed and we walked in that way for a while. Until I was finally let down when a limo pulled up in the street next to us.

"Damn, that's me." I snapped. Jake let me down and I grabbed the bags the guys had been carrying for me, the driver came out and instantly snagged them putting them in the trunk. I sighed and got in the back seat begrudgingly. It got worse, Shane the eldest of the Pratchett brothers, the most elite pureblood family in the western hemisphere and the guy my mom constantly tried to set me up with, was there.

"What are you doing Shane?" I sneered.

"Your mother merely sent me to escort you home, you know how she feels about a Pratchett slash O'Connell union in holy matrimony."

"Yes I'm aware of this, you pure bloods disgust me."

"Don't forget you're a pureblood too my dear, no matter how you choose to deny it." He said indicating the boys we had just left.

"Well pureblood or not I'm more impressed with them and their muggle blood." I said as the limo pulled up to the townhouse and I got out not even acknowledging anyone as I entered the house and instantly climbed up the stairs. "Don't you run away from me!" My mother shouted up the stairs after me. And I thought I had gotten away. She came into my room and grimaced at the smell. "Clearly the maids let this place go. It's so musty." I shook my head and plopped down on my bed. "So what are you doing for the Red Party?"

"Welcome home darling. Thanks mom!" I said in mock conversation.

"Well then I've set you up with a choreographer I know how much you loved to dance when you were little."

"Yeah when I was little."

"Well then you'll be meeting everyday till the red party. In fact you have to leave now!"

"Wha..." She literally shoved me down the stairs and out of the door. I stood there confused for a moment but entered the back seat of the limo anyway.

"You must put your leg up higher no higher!" The Russian woman screamed at me. How was this ever going to work?

* * *

Shit I had arrived late! Not what I wanted to do at all. I walked in to what looked to be a very swanky speak easy. It was actually really awesome way better then the formal parties we throw at home. I heard a song that was perfect for the atmosphere and I looked over and saw some girl dancing on the stage, "_But you don't want me anymore...." _the woman sang and I saw Lillian, wait was her hair black? She danced gracefully onto the stage, complete with a red dressand fishnet stockings. She made her way over to the piano, she was so light on her feet not like the Lillian I had previously seen suddenly there was a blast in the music and her leg snapped up and she caught it in her hand forming an obtuse angle with her lower body. She repeated this forceful motion a couple times then she on the next blast of music she leapt from the piano doing a mid air split and landed despite her precarious shoes. As soon as she hit the floor she snapped her leg up into a vertical split, then a few other girls came all in red dresses fishnets and black shoes. Each now hitting some sort of provocative pose with every blast, but then the song faded. She smiled as she got up and looked around getting off the stage, then she saw me and froze.

However she quickly regained her composure and walked over to this guy casually dressed in a suit with a red tie and kissed his lips. He smirked and brought her under his protective arm, but I was ready for a fight

* * *

I froze when I saw Draco, he looked so handsome in black pants and button up shirt with a red vest. It was heavenly to say the least, red really did look so good on him, not that he would ever agree to that. But just because he came here specifically for me doesn't mean he gets me easily. Time to go to the one person I would never go to unless I was desperate, Shane.

"Leila this is so sudden." He whispered in my ear.

"I have a use for you." I whispered back.

"Now I'm intrigued." He answered and pulled me out of the crowd and to a shaded place.

"Draco Malfoy, ever heard of him?"

"Sure the Malfoy family is infamous."

"Well so is the Pratchett family." I answered.

"Well being from that family I would know that too well."

"Well you know how I attend Hogwarts?"

"Of course my dear, you left me for better places."

"Well whilst there I seemed to have caught a certain Malfoy's eye."

"Oh? And what are you going to do about that?"

"Show him he can't just have anyone he pleases."

"So you're making him work for it."

"A hard as he possibly can."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Lay claim."

"Lay claim?" He asked smirked wickedly, they really were the equivalent of each other.

"Make him think you've been here with me this whole time."

"So we've always been attached?"

"Yes."

"And what do I get in return?" He asked.

"What would you like?"

"I think you know what I want." He whispered sensually touching my side.

"Why am I so intriguing to you?"

"It's the chase Leila."


	20. Chapter 20

We walked back out and Draco immediately confronted us. "Hello Lillian."

"Nice to see you Draco."

"Who's this?"

"Oh this is Shane."

"Shane?"

"Pratchett." He answered shaking Draco's hand.

"You certainly aim high Lillian." Draco sneered.

"Well he and I just get along so well."

"So he's been with you all along?" Draco asked.

"Absolutely."

"Man you must've hated when she dated Bryton." Draco said.

"We made an agreement before she left, everything but sex basically, on both ends."

"So you have an open relationship then?"

"On some counts." Shane said before kissing my neck I immediately giggled and exposed it to him. I glared at Draco who looked like he was going to punch Shane in the face. "In the states she's mine." He said glaring at Draco.

"I can respect that mate."

"The problem is I can't" Shane responded.

"Because of you she's leaving a week before she has to."

"She needs quality time with her friends too."

"She gets all year, I get a few weeks here and there."

"You get all summer."

"Right all summer, but I have to wait nearly a year for that." He raged. Shane was really getting into his part well. Draco backed off clearly thinking he was an enraged boyfriend.

"Well are you ready to go?" He finally asked me.

"What do you mean?"

"Your mum told me to get you here."

"You're kidding?" I stated.

"I'm afraid not Lillian." I sighed and looked longingly at Shane playing my part till the end.

"Give me a little while." I said grabbing Shane's head and kissing him passionately. I instantly noticed his kisses weren't like Draco's they were so different, he was a good kisser, but it didn't feel right. Like Draco's did. Shane sent Draco a last smirk and took me off to a shaded corner. "You played your part well." I whispered to him

"Who said I was acting?" He whispered back caressing the section of my thigh that remained exposed. He lifted my leg up against this side and brought his hand further up.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're mine now Leila." He snapped kissing my neck roughly.

"And why is that Shane?" I asked pushing him back so my body held him against the wall behind him.

"Because of that conversation you owe me your body, meaning it's mine." I slapped Shane's face, then kissed him intensely.

"I will never belong to anyone." With that I left the shaded corner, found Draco and left.

We walked to my penthouse in silence. Complete silence he didn't even try to say a word nor did I think he even wanted to talk to me. I arrived at the empty apartment and saw mother's note on the table. Figures she's not here to see me leave, she just wanted to avoid the argument she knew was going to arise. I looked in the living room and found all of my stuff already packed for me and a house elf standing next to it ready to move it.

"To the fireplace I suppose." The house levitated it next to the fire place and I stepped in, "send the luggage to Malfoy Manor after we've both arrived. I then threw some floo powder in and was off to that very place.


	21. Chapter 21

I stepped out into the large living room and Draco came out soon after. I looked around staying in one place, until Draco grabbed my arm forcefully. "Draco!" I yelled in shock. I immediately crashed into him and felt his lips upon my own.

"You're not in the states anymore Lillian." He whispered. "You don't have to deny me." He said before kissing me again. I wanted so badly to surrender, but couldn't not quite yet. I pushed him away.

"No I don't have to, but for now I will." Just then everyone entered the room and I simply smiled and greeted them all.

"Wow Leila you look sooo....your hair's black?" Pansy started to say.

"Yeah I was at the red party when Draco took me out."

"I was referring to the mark on your neck." My hand instinctively went to where Shane had kissed me, oh damn him.

"That would be Shane Pratchett's work." Draco stated.

"Shane Pratchett?" Pansy asked. Completely intrigued.

"Yeah."

"Oh my god! He is only the hottest thing ever!" Regina practically shouted. The guys glared at her jealous she would think of him in such a way. "Well he is I've had his picture on my wall since I was thirteen."

"He certainly is something." I said shuttering at the thought of Shane.

"Well then I'm going to put on something more comfortable."

"Oh please do." Flint said.

"I have to go, mum's making me go on her business trip." Regina said annoyed.

"Awe." I said hugging Regina. After she left Pansy walked me up to my room blabbing in my right ear about something or other. As soon as we arrived in my room all of the guys were waiting. "Why are you here?" I asked.

"We're waiting." Blaise said.

"Well you can do that downstairs." I stated.

"Or we can do it here." Flint stated. I merely sighed and disappeared into my already organized closet, their house elves work quickly. I placed on a casual black and white dress, put my hair back to it's natural red and after taking off my fishnets and shoes stepped back out of the closet and was immediately taken hostage. Draco threw me over his shoulder and soon we were all downstairs in one of the game rooms the Malfoy's had strewn about.

"Since we're apparently in our location can you please put me down!" I screamed pounding Draco's back.

"No I'm enjoying the view." Flint said behind me. I instantly tried to pulled the hem of my dress down, but to no avail. Draco finally put me down and I leaned back on the wall eyeing the room for exits.

"We thought we'd play a little game of truth or dare." Draco stated as everyone settled down. I looked around and realized there was a lack of girls, Pansy and I being the only ones in the room.

"I don't like the looks of this." I stated.

"We figured you wouldn't, but you're playing anyway." Draco said.

"God this is so childish." I said sitting down with the group.

"That's why we raise the stakes." Draco said.

"By doing what?" I saw Blaise bring out several viles of some liquid and placed one in everyone's hands.

"This serum forces the person to do whatever was asked of them." He saw me eyeing it and added, "it wears off in a couple of hours relax." I watched everyone down the liquid and so I followed suit hoping I wouldn't regret this. Chances are, I would.

"Alright who goes first?" I asked.

"You, truth or dare?" Draco asked.

"Very well I'll start off easy. Truth."

"Very I'll start off easy then, who do you think is the sexiest guy here?"

"You Draco." I could instantly feel Pansy's glare and I tried to not look in her direction. I was definitely going to hear about that later. The game pretty much went on the same way until it landed on me once more.

"Dare." I said without anyone asking me.

"Well ambitious aren't we?" Draco sneered.

"I am."

"Well then fellas what should we make her do?" He asked.

"Oh I don't know." Nott answered. "Something at least a little crazy though."

"True." Draco stated clearly thinking. "I have it, I dare you to be my slave until the potion wears off."

"What?!" Pansy and I shrieked in sync.

"What?" Draco asked innocently. I just glared at him knowing I'd have to follow through. "Now I think my room needs cleaning."

"You're kidding." I said.

"Uh no I don't think I am. But first do a little dance for us." He stated I looked around at the guys who just looked horribly amused. I scoffed and sensually moved my hips then walked up to his room. "Well guys I think this is over can't let her in my room without me." Pansy looked at me with puppy eyes. I merely shrugged in her direction.

"Well I guess I'll go to bed see you guys at the New Year's party tomorrow night."

I quietly picked up Draco's laundry, and couldn't help but feel very angered this was a house elf's job not mine.

"Join me." He ordered as he settled on his couch. I tried to resist, but was suddenly compelled to. I sat next to him he placed his arm behind my shoulders I looked at him strangely and he just smirked. "I know the potion is wearing off so I'll make this brief."

"And what is on your mind Draco?"

"I'm wondering why you're refusing me, it's getting old Lillian."

"Maybe it's because you call me Lillian." I snapped.

"So does your mother."

"Because we get along so well." I said sarcastically. He smirked and then looked at me. "Kiss me." He simply said. I looked at him and felt no compulsion the potion had worn off. Yet I looked at him and couldn't resist, I leaned in and kissed him lightly at first and then more passionately. The feeling of right overwhelmed me and I had to have more. I wanted more of him. But suddenly he stopped.

"I'm sorry I can't knowing you're being forced."

"I'm not being forced." I whispered.

"What?"

"The potion wore off before you asked me." I said. His lips suddenly crashed onto my own. And it intensified fast. I just wanted to be with him secluded from everything and everyone. I felt his hands start creeping up my shirt and knew it had to stop. "Draco." I whispered. He instantly let go and sat back.

"I take it that's only for your boyfriend."

"Yeah."

"Well I'll make you mine yet Lillian."

"Alright Draco." I said before exiting.


	22. Chapter 22

I was up for all hours of the night replaying the moment with Draco and me in my head. I wanted him so badly.

I was woken up from my night of hardly any sleep by a house elf shaking me frantically. "Ma'am the New Year's party approaches." I looked at the clock and noticed it was already eight that evening. Jesus how had I slept all day? I quickly got out of bed and into the shower washing my hair as quickly as possible. I got out and hooked up the hair dryer.

"You know you can do magic here?" I looked at Draco suddenly aware I was in nothing but a towel. "Our estate has a special shield for underage and otherwise illegal wizardry.

"Thank god." I said reaching for my wand. "And now you leave." I snapped as I shut my bathroom door. I dried and styled my hair, leaving it down and in curls. I applied my make up, now that I had gotten to be a professional at it. And I slid my black lace and nude dress and ridiculous black shoes on. I walked out of the bathroom on time and ready to go. I walked downstairs where everyone but Blaise was waiting.

"I take it the host is already at the party?" I asked. Draco nodded his head as Pansy clung tightly to his arm. I smiled at Pansy and ignored the looks Draco gave me. All night I ignored his glares and distracted myself by dancing with everyone. Until Blaise came over the speakers.

"Hope you are all having a good New Years eve!" He shouted. "One more minute until the new year so for all those who are lucky enough to find that person to get a new years kiss yeah?" He asked as the people cheered. He stepped down. I smirked and suddenly I felt his hands on my hips, there was no way he had this planned.

"10...9...8..." Everyone shouted as he turned me to face him, surely not in front of all these people, "7...6...5..." it would ruin everything I had worked for, Pansy would drop me in a heartbeat, "4...3...2..." I could tell this had been his plan all vacation. "1!" Everyone shouted. And he did it. He kissed me and I kissed him right back, it was just my natural reaction. "Drakie!" I heard Pansy screech she was looking for him and here he was kissing me, her beta. As far as she was concerned I belonged to her.

"Oh my god!" She shrieked when she saw us snogging. "I will take you down O'Connal I will ruin you!" She screamed. Everyone was suddenly looking as I finally stopped kissing Draco to glare at him.

"It's me or her, do you want to stay in or stay loyal to the queen bee?" He asked seductively.

"You planned this!" I exclaimed.

"It was a possibility. But you did give a good chase. I've never worked harder."

"Ever?" I asked.

"Ever."

"Hmm. So my options are be with you and stay in the crowd, or stay loyal to my alpha and be at her mercy?"

"Exactly."

"My you didn't leave me much of a choice now did you?"

"No." He said smirking. I smiled and brought him down on my lips again and Pansy screamed once more and stalked toward us. Draco sighed and stepped in front of me. "Pansy we're through, in fact there was never an us, we were never an item, something you couldn't get through your head, and now I have Lillian, I don't need you anymore." Everyone gasped. I guess my coup d'état was successful. I had won I was now queen bee and I got the man. I guess there were happy endings. He turned his attention and his lips to mine once more and we kissed again.

"Oh get a room, mate." Baise sneered.

"Alright we will." Draco said leading me back to the fire place.


	23. Chapter 23

We came back to the Malfoy Manor and instantly Draco was kissing me passionately. "We have the entire mansion to ourselves." He whispered to me.

"Are you suggesting something?" I asked.

"It's a possibility." He said.

"Well I know exactly what I want." I said blowing my breath onto his cheek. Suddenly my stomach growled incredibly loudly. Draco started laughing incredibly loudly and I merely blushed. "I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"You haven't had anything to eat at all today have you?" He asked.

"No, but it can wait." I said tugging at his collar and pulling him closer to me. I kissed his lips and felt his arms bring me as close as possible. He separated and then dragged me up the stairs pushing me against the wall and kissing me, we entered his room and he set me on his bed and continued to kiss me, but moved on to my neck and my collar bone he bit it and I moaned.

"Now everyone will know you're mine." He whispered against my skin. "I've wanted this so badly Lillian you don't even know." Was Draco Malfoy confessing his true feelings to me? I felt his hand caressing my ass and felt his boner against me. And I freaked.

"Oh well I think I'm too hungry to go on." I suddenly said leaping out of the bed and out from underneath him. I still had my virginity and this didn't seem like the place to lose it. Sure I liked Draco, a lot. But I wasn't sure if I loved him yet.

"Lillian what's wrong?" He asked. I turned and went downstairs and straight to the kitchen grabbing some crackers from a nearby shelf. I stuffed a bunch in my mouth just before Draco entered. "Lillian?" He asked concerned. I indicated my full mouth and he merely smirked. "You have to swallow eventually. Then you can tell me what's wrong." I finally swallowed and not a second after I confessed.

"I didn't mean to offend or confuse you Draco, I like you I really do."

"Yeah, so why are you so scared of me?" then his light bulb lit up.

"I would have never guessed Lillian was a virgin still."

"I..." suddenly his arms were around me

"Don't worry Lillian, I will never push you into doing something you're not willing to do, you can always trust me, about anything." He added. I was swooning. "You're different then all the other girls Lillian. I really like you too."

"What are we third years?" I snickered.

"Don't ruin the moment." He pleaded holding me even closer. And I knew, I wanted him to have it.

"This is going to sound silly, but you can have it Draco." He pulled away and looked me in the eyes and even gave me a look of concern. "Just not now."

"You're sure?"

"I already know I want you to have it, but I'm not ready, not just yet. Just promise to make it special?"

"I'll even be gentle." Draco snickered.

"Now who's ruining the moment?" I asked. Suddenly his lips were on mine. But now it seemed like there was so much more emotion. Everything was multiplied, I had never felt a kiss like this.

"Not the room I was thinking." Blaise stated as he made his way into the kitchen. We separated and I blushed. "Bout time he got you I was sick of hearing him scream about how angry he was that he couldn't get you." Draco punched Blaise's shoulder and I smirked.

"How angry exactly?"

"I think he broke the lamp at least twenty times. He would throw it against the wall fix it then break it again." Draco punched much harder this time and I laughed at the arguing friends.

"Well I'm going to head to bed night boys."

"What no good night kiss?" Draco asked. I walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Night." I said heading upstairs. As soon as I got there I saw an owl at my window. I grabbed the letter from its extended leg and pet it.

_Way to go girl you did it, you actually did it, I knew you could. Not only did you take control but you used her man to do it, and I thought I was brains behind it all. That sure was sneaky, but I'm glad it all worked out. Can't wait to hang out at school. We can actually do that now without ruining your reputation. Pretty nice huh? Well I'll see you in a few days._

_Happy Holidays_

_Ranee _

I smirked for being ostracized so much that girl had quite the network I mean she heard about everything before I could even get a chance to tell her. In fact she had known about a lot of things even when no one was present. I merely shook my head, must've been a passer bye. I sighed to myself I wasn't that tired in all honesty I just wanted a way out of that kitchen. I sighed once more and looked out the massive window admiring the moon reflecting off of the minimal snow. "Look at you not even in bed." I looked around and saw Draco approach me and stand by my side slinging his arm casually over my shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just not tired."

"Well I know how to take care of that." I merely smiled at his innuendo and kept looking. "You look deep in thought."

"I'm just admiring the outside."

"And I'm just admiring you." I blushed instantly and tried to look away. But Draco merely placed two fingers underneath my chin and titled my head up so he could kiss me. I melted into his kiss and placed nearly all my weight on him and he held me up with his more than capable arms. We separated and I collapsed against him taking in his scent and the feel of his hard body against my own.

"Draco." I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"This is really nice." I mumbled into his shoulder.

"Glad you think so, Leila."


	24. Chapter 24

It had been a week since I got to Hogwarts and life had never been better. I smiled in Seamus's direction as Draco and I walked to potions hand in hand. He didn't even look at me. I sighed and turned my attention back to Draco. I remember the first day back, people never stopped whispering, ever. I got so many questions regarding us it drove me crazy. And as for the group of girls that were once Pansy's minions well they adjusted quickly to my less then strict leadership. Except Regina who stuck by Pansy's side. Then came Ranee, we now hung out constantly. "Well there are the lovebirds." She said.

"Hey." I said smiling, Draco merely stiffened.

"I hate potions." She went on to say just as we entered the room. Draco and I went to our seats in the back and prepared for the class.

"Why'd you stiffen up?" I asked him.

"She makes me uncomfortable." He merely answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just something about her." I was getting nothing out of him.

"Well there has to be something." I stated.

"Just leave it Lillian."

"Well fine." I snapped pounding my books on the table. Draco sighed and ran his hand through his hair. It always mesmerized me when he did that.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in my ear then kissed my cheek. I smiled, but I couldn't help but feel he was just trying to pacify me. Snape came in, in his normal gloomy fashion, gave us our assignment and let us go to work. I started writing the essay and sighed. "When's your birthday?" Draco suddenly asked.

"My birthday? Why do you want to know that?"

"Well why wouldn't I want to know that?"

"January 22."

"As in two days from now?" He asked.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I don't want you buying me anything expensive."

"Why not? You're worth it."

"Not really my style." I answered.

"But you're a girl aren't you supposed to love expensive things?"

"Isn't that an awful stereotype."

"I get it, I won't buy anything expensive."

"Thank you. Oh and no surprise parties either." I mumbled.

"Alright alright." He sighed.

And before I knew it, it was just that, my birthday. We walked to potions and did all our work and I had to admit I was getting antsy. He had only wished me happy birthday and nothing else. We left and he grabbed my hand and we walked towards the grounds. "Here." He said, his words emerging in clouds, handing me a thin square package. I glared at him trying to read his expression, nothing. I accepted it and unwrapped the paper, to reveal a drawing of a girl, she was among many roses, she had a rose in her left hand, her hair was in elegant curls to match her dress. The rose she was holding was the only thing in color, the deep red flower graced the tip of her nose, the water in the black and white fountain looked like it was continuously running. Then I remembered the night at the party last summer.

"I figured out it was you some time ago."

"You were at that party?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Wow. Draco this is beautiful. I didn't know you drew."

"Yeah I haven't slept for days."

"It's really pretty." Was all I managed.

"You like it then?"

"Like it? I love it." I said kissing him.

"Wow that's gorgeous." Ranee said as I framed the picture and set it on my nightstand right next to the picture of Draco and I at his house, our cheeks were bright red from the cold and we had snow throughout our hair from the snowball fight beforehand. He kissed my cheek and my cheeks reddened more. Then it moved back to it's original pose. I smiled life was just so perfect.

"Yeah he drew it for me for my birthday."

"He drew that for you?!" Ranee asked in shock and what sounded like a little anger.

"Yeah." I answered slightly wary of her.

"Well I'm going to the common room." She announced.

"Okay, I'm going to call it a night." I stated collapsing onto my bed.


	25. Chapter 25

Draco and I kept getting closer, but a month into our relationship, I noticed him starting to get a little distant. I would find him just staring off into space, and his reactions to Ranee just got worse. He would all out leave the room if she approached me and every time he did this I saw Ranee's angry expression. It's as if she was trying to get closer to him. Least she was trying.

I sat at the back table of the library with Draco trying to get my transfigurations homework done. He was scribbling something out when Ranee walked in and right towards us. He attempted to grab his stuff and leave, but I grabbed his knee under the table. "Draco she's trying to get closer so let her, I want you two to at least be civil." I snapped. He staid put, but said nothing. Ranee sat down and next to me.

"Oh good you're working on it, I need major help." I laughed as she got out her stuff. We worked on it, for awhile, but every time I was trying to explain something I would find her not paying attention, but merely staring at Draco.

"He'll come around." I finally whispered.

"Huh?" She said snapping her attention to me.

"He'll come around eventually." I repeated.

"Oh. Yeah."

After that the staring increased, I would find Ranee staring at Draco everywhere they were together. I had to admit it was starting to make me angry, I was getting majorly possessive and I knew it, but I didn't want to ruin our relationship because of Draco. But one day when I entered the great hall for breakfast I saw Ranee sitting across from Draco, she gave him a piece of paper mad he opened it and nodded folding it again and putting it in his pocket. I felt a twinge in my stomach. I had to know, if she was trying to take him from me. I needed to know, I needed that paper. I walked in and Ranee had already left, I sat next to Draco and kissed him. He looked at me shocked, but kept it going, he made the kiss deeper and let his hands rest on my waist. As I kissed him as I carefully reached into his pocket and took the paper and tucked it into the back of my skirt pulling my shirt down to cover it. I separated and smiled at him grabbing a strawberry in front of me.

"That was a nice way to start my day." He said smirking.

"I agree." I said smiling. He put his hand around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

As soon as I had a moment alone I opened the note,

_common room, two a.m. ____Was all it read__, _why did she have to meet him at such an hour? I asked myself.

I went through the whole day thinking of reasons that she would want that meeting and couldn't think of any, but the fact that he was meeting her in secret. I sighed this couldn't be possible and I would go to that meeting tonight to prove it.

"Is something wrong?" Draco asked me at dinner.

"What?" I said emerging from my thoughts.

"What's wrong you're not yourself." He looked at me concerned.

"I'm just, thinking."

"Bout what?"

"Ummm...." I didn't want him knowing what I know. "My potions essay."

"You know I don't believe you."

"Why?" I asked suddenly.

"You never think about potions unless you're in potions."

"You got me." I said. He looked at me expectantly.

"I'm just wondering how I landed a man like you." I said kissing him. He smirked when we separated and went back to his dinner.

We spent our normal time together in the common room after, only this time he dragged me to his room afterwards. "And what are you up to Draco?" I asked him.

"No good as per usual." He responded.

"Ah yes never any good." He smirked and kissed me suddenly and aggressively. All of his lust and passion traveling through his lips and tongue.

"I want you so badly Lillian." I froze I knew what he was up to.

"I..." He stopped and looked at me. "I..." I tried once more. "I...can't" I finally finished. He sighed in frustration and ran his hand through his blonde locks.

"What else do you need?" He whispered very aggressively.

"The right moment." I snapped.

"And what exactly is wrong with this one?"

"It just doesn't seem special enough." I stated.

"Fine." He said though he didn't hide his frustration well.

"I'm going to bed."

"Sleep here tonight." He offered. "As in literally sleep, I promise I won't try anything." I smiled, the distant Draco was no more.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Wicked." I laughed and walked closer to him.

"But I need to get some clothes."

"No you don't." I looked at him strangely and he went over to his dresser and pulled out one of his shirts, "just sleep in this."

"Alright." I said grabbing the shirt and heading to his bathroom to change. I quickly slid out of my uniform and into his surprisingly comfy shirt. I stepped out of the room and saw Draco sliding off his shirt, he had already changed into a pair of lounge pants. He turned giving me a full view of his abs.

"Looks better on you then me." I laughed and slid under the covers. "Mmm silk."

"Only the best." He said sliding in next to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. "I love holding you." He whispered in my ear.

"And I love being held." I mumbled back. As my eyelids grew heavy.

I woke up when Draco did. He slid out from behind me very quietly, normally I wouldn't have even noticed and kept sleeping. But I was ready. He got up and walked quietly out the door. I waited a couple of minutes and walked out after him. I stood on the balcony as I saw him and Ranee stand in front of the pile of coals left from the previous day's fire.

"But Draco I don't understand." I heard her say.

"No you understand, perfectly well."

"But Draco, we only used her so we could be together, you can drop the act now, we've won."

"It's not an act."

"Draco, have you forgotten what us felt like?" She asked seductively closing the gap between them. She grabbed his arms and wrapped them around her waist or more like her ass. She wrapped her arms around his neck and I wanted to pounce, but my body wouldn't let me move. "Have you forgotten the feeling of our bodies, together, connected." She whispered merely inches away from his lips. Then she kissed him. I was waiting for him to refuse to fight her off this had gone far enough. Then she separated. "You don't need to use her anymore, you have my company now." She said. She kissed him again only more intensely and something awoke in him. I could tell from where I stood. Suddenly he was holding her tightly making the kiss deeper. He slid his hands up revealing Ranee's underwear form under the shirt she slept in. And he slid it right off. I gasped. They both quickly separated and looked toward the balcony.

"Lillian!" Draco exclaimed. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't go to his room and I shared a room with Ranee, the same girl who used me to get her power back. So I did the only thing, I ran out of the common room all together.

My feet carried me in random directions I wasn't even paying attention to my surroundings. Guess it didn't matter. I looked up and saw the portrait of the fat lady. The Gryffindor common room. I smiled despite my tears. "What on earth are you doing up so late, Miss O'Connall?" I looked at her. "Oh and who has upset you so?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"I've heard nothing good about that boy."

"Yeah he's pretty despicable. Listen I know I don't know the password, but could you let me in?"

"I don't know dear I'm really not meant to."

"Please." I pleaded.

"Oh alright, but just this once, and just because I know you don't belong in the dungeons." I smiled my thanks and stepped inside. I headed straight up the boy's stairs and into what I had guessed was the sixth year boy's room. I looked around and saw him sleeping on a bottom bunk. I kneeled beside it and nudged him. He carefully opened his eyes and looked at me in shock.

"Leila?" He asked.

"Yeah Seamus, it's me."

"What on earth...are those tears? Oh if I ever find Draco." I began to cry more at the mention of his name.

"I didn't know where else to go." I sobbed.

"Okay Okay, shh. Come on climb in." I nodded my thanks and climbed under his covers, no silk sheets just body heat. "Shh." He soothed, rubbing my back. "It'll be alright. Why don't you tell me what happened." I told the story and he was fuming afterwords.

"I'll kill him, I'll choke him."

"How about we sleep first." I suggested nearly there.

"Alright." Seamus said smiling.


	26. Chapter 26

.

I woke up mid morning on Saturday Seamus still asleep behind me. "And what's this?" Harry asked grinning like he knew what was up.

"Malfoy being a jerk." I sneered.

"What'd he do, I swear I'll choke him." Harry suddenly exclaimed.

"What is up with you guys and choking?" Harry merely shrugged his shoulders. I sighed and got out of bed stretching in the process. I told Harry the whole story and Ron walked in half way through.

"I'll choke him." Ron said at the end.

"Seriously!?" I asked/exclaimed.

"What?" Ron asked.

"I'll tell you later." Harry mentioned. I grumbled, I was still in his shirt.

"I really don't want to go back to the dungeons." I whispered.

"I'll see if Hermione has anything." Harry said disappearing Ron right behind him.

"I feel so hopeless." I said laying back on Seamus's bed. "And hungry." I said as my stomach growled loudly. Seamus laughed and I smiled as Harry and Ron came back in.

"She's happy she can finally give these back to you." Harry said throwing an assortment of clothes at me.

"Yes my Cobra Clean tee!" I yelled. "Cobra Starship is like the best band ever." I explained to everyone. I had mainly used it for dancing, hence why I cut off the collar. I quickly put the skinny jeans there were with them on and practically tore Draco's shirt from my body putting the familiar one on.

"Uhh she also had these." Ron said holding up my favorite pair of multi colored nikes. I smiled and placed them on my feet. I went into the bathroom and ran my fingers through my hair. I looked at my unfamiliar reflection, no make up, untidy hair, and my top wasn't hugging my body. I was back to before Hogwarts and it felt good. I was back to my old self. I wasn't trying to impress anyone, I was me.

"Alright let's go get food I'm starving!" I exclaimed. The guys smiled and we headed down.

As soon as we got off all of the stairs Draco and Ranee emerged from the dungeons, hand in hand. I nearly started to cry right then and there, instead I held my tears in as Seamus's hand rubbed my back attempting to sooth me. I looked away from them and held my head high. I sat down at the Gryffindor table with everyone and ate steadily. I laughed at their jokes and enjoyed their company, but I couldn't help, but look at Draco and Ranee. Did she know he had already eaten breakfast? Or how he hated eating before quidditch? Guess not seeing as she was feeding him a strawberry. He hates the seeds in them anyway. Draco looked in my direction and I had to admit it was as if he was expecting me to save him from her. I merely smirked at his torture and started peeling an orange. I was almost done when I felt two shadows over me. I turned and saw Pansy's, I mean mine, I mean Ranee's minions.

"Ranee says just because you're no longer in charge doesn't mean you're not welcome. In fact she still wants you there as her beta." I could be near Draco. Was my first thought, then my second thought was that Ranee would be constantly dangling him in front of my face. She wanted me around so she could constantly keep me down. I smirked and gave them my answer.

"No." I said.

"Excuse me?"

"No, my answer is no, no I will not return there. I am happy where I am now."

"You're kidding right?"

"Look how many times can I say no?" I asked.

"Fine your loss." the other snapped. I merely shrugged my shoulders and returned to my orange.

"That was good." Seamus said, "she's angry." I stole a glance toward the Slytherin table and saw Ranee frantically talking to them her forehead wrinkled in anger. I tried not to laugh at her anger and Draco's sad face. He looked at me and I looked back. Hoping the anger in my eyes would somehow form lasers. It seemed to work because he got up and left. I made him leave first. As he approached the door, he stopped and then stalked towards me.

"Ah shit." I said putting my orange down, I was never going to eat this thing. He came right over as I turned and grabbed my forearm.

"Can we talk?" I saw Seamus grab Draco ready to go, Harry and Ron got up too.

"I'll handle it." I said and got up and followed, him. He dragged me down to the hallway that lead to the dungeons and into the broom closet where at one point we spent hours in. "What?" I snapped.

"Lillian, you have to know I still like you."

"Yeah because that's so obvious." I snapped.

"Lillian."

"Malfoy."

"What so we're on a last name basis?" He asked.

"Yes, I guess we are." I stated.

"Lillian." He said pleading with me.

"Well what did you think Malfoy? You used me. You and Ranee used me."

"I never used you. My interest was always genuine."

"Go to hell."

"Lillian why won't you listen to me?"

"Because I know it's not true!" I screamed. "I know what you felt for me was real, I know that trust me, but it started off as you using me, and then turning to something worse."

"And what's that?"

"Infidelity Malfoy. You could've ended it this morning, you could've told me the truth, but you only went back to her because she let you in her skirt!" Malfoy looked shocked. He didn't know how to react at my sudden rage and understanding. I had tears streaming down my face at this point. "You went back to her because you couldn't wait for me." He just looked at me and had nothing to say. "I hate you Draco Malfoy." I spat storming out of the broom closet.

Revenge is Sweeter, (then you ever were). The perfect song for my life. After that argument life was just a blur, Malfoy tried for another week to gain my forgiveness telling me it was all Ranee's fault. Then I heard it while I was getting a drink of water and doing my potions homework in the corner of the common room. "Yeah I hear he gave her a promise ring can you believe it, Ranee and Draco?" I spat my water out of my mouth and all over my essay, causing the ink to start to run.

_I saw it in the news_

_You told me they were wrong_

_And I stood up for you_

_'Cause I believed you were the one_

_You had all the chances in the world_

_To let me know the truth_

_What the hell's wrong with you?_

I had to talk to Malfoy, I had to know. I instantly had the opportunity as he entered the common room. I got up and walked right to him. "You gave her a promise ring?" I asked frantically.

"Yes O'Connal, but what do you care?" He snapped.

"Malfoy, it's been a week since..."

"Sine what? Our breakup, well I've moved on unlike you." He said before pushing by me and sitting down with Blaise and Flint. I went back to my essay, but I could feel his eyes occasionally in my direction, but they weren't looking at me as they once did.

_Are you even listening when I talk to you?_

_Do you even care what I'm going through?_

_Your eyes stare and they're staring right through me_

_You're right there but it's like you never knew me_

_Do you even know how much it hurt,_

_That you gave up on me to be with her?_

_Revenge is sweeter than you ever were _

I knew his apparently close relationship to Ranee would drive him crazy, but that only made me happy. Seeing him in mental anguish would make me just about as happy as it gets.

_I'm so mad at you right now_

_I can't even find the words_

_And you're on the way down_

_I can't wait to see you burn_

_You try to make me hate that girl_

_When I should be hating you_

_What the hell's wrong with you?_

Unfortunately we were still partners in potions, so the entire time I dealt with him and Ranee passing notes and making faces to each other. Potions was once a time when we would hold hands beneath the table. He would whisper random things in my ear, try to distract me from my work, kiss me when Snape left the room. Now he wouldn't even accept my help on the actual subject.

_Are you even listening when I talk to you?_

_Do you even care what I'm going through?_

_Your eyes stare and they're staring right through me_

_You're right there but it's like you never knew me_

_Do you even know how much it hurt,_

_That you gave up on me to be with her?_

_Revenge is sweeter than you ever were_

_(than you ever were)_

_Revenge is sweeter than you ever were _

And suddenly one day Bryton was there. It was a chilly spring day and I made my way to the gardens once more. He beat me there. "Hey." I said as I sat down.

"Hey." He said back. Then we sat in silence.

"I'm sorry." He suddenly said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For everything bad I did."

"I'm sorry too."

"For what?" He asked.

"The truth was I did kiss Malfoy while we were dating, but I didn't want to accept it."

"Oh." He said. "I just wish we'd staid friends, dancing with you was amazing."

"I wish we had a second chance." I finished.

"Yeah." He said.

"Do you think It would work?"

"I don't know." I honestly answered.

"Neither do I."

"You know what would work?"

"What?"

"Friendship." I answered. "Truth is I miss dancing with you too." I said smiling. "Let's be those obnoxiously close friends that people think should just date and get it over with." I said laughing.

"But we already have dated."

"Which means they'll be really confused." I said. We both laughed and staid outside for awhile.

Bryton gave me a piggy back into the great hall. I laughed the entire way, especially when he almost fell at the end. I sat down at the table still laughing and grabbed some food and instantly felt his gaze. He was looking right at me. I dared to look up and he looked pissed and unhappy. He saw me looking and I could feel the sadness in his eyes. He was genuinely miserable with Ranee.

_Nothing can save you now that it's over_

_I guess that you'll find out when you're no one_

_Don't say you're sorry now 'cause I just don't care_

_Nothing can save you now, nothing_

_Nothing can save you now, nothing_

* * *

She was happy with Bryton now. She was the happiest she'd been in months and I couldn't help, but feel happy that Bryton had finally cheered her up. But I was also devastated it wasn't me. She was finally done with me now. I stood no chance.

_Are you even listening when I talk to you?_

_Do you even care what I'm going through?_

_You're eyes stare and they're staring right through me_

_You're right there but it's like you never knew me_

_Do you even know how much it hurt,_

_That you gave up on me to be with her? (_him in this case_)_

* * *

He knew. He knew we were done. And that made me satisfied beyond belief he knew that I had moved on.

_Revenge is sweeter than you ever were_

_(than you ever were)_

_Revenge is sweeter than you ever were_


	27. Chapter 27

"Well boys three weeks and a million tests then we're free." I said to Harry, Ron, and Seamus. As we sat by the lake one sunny day.

"I know it's odd to think about."

"That's for sure. I feel like this year has lasted an eternity." I stated.

"Well you've certainly been through a lot this year."

"Hey Leila look your favorite two people are here." Seamus mocked as Ranee and Draco passed by. Draco looking absolutely miserable by her side. I immediately laughed, then saw Bryton behind them.

"Hey Bryton!" I shouted getting up to meet him. From the corner of my eye I saw Draco look my direction. "Got that threading down yet?"

"You know I'll never become a b-boy."

"So you can't get this down?" I asked placing myself on my hands and started to thread.

"Yeah Leila!" Harry shouted. I smiled and started breaking.

"Pop it!" Ron shouted. I laughed got up on my feet and popped my booty up and down a couple of times. Harry, Seamus, and Ron cheered obnoxiously loud and I couldn't help but laugh.

"And how are your leaps coming?" Bryton asked.

"I can't jump!" I exclaimed.

"Bull." Bryton said back. I just smiled and went to settle back down with the guys.

I walked down to my common room dreading my history of magic test in my next class. "Lillian!" I heard someone exclaim behind me. I froze his voice, but I hadn't talked to him for months! "Hey." He said catching up to me.

"Hi." I said back unsure of what he was up to.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm good, dreading this test, but otherwise good."

"This subject's useless anyway." Draco was actually being nice to me, friendly even. I was content to stop there, but decided to be nice anyway.

"How have you been holding up Draco?"

"Back to the first name are we?"

"Well I figured since we seem to be civil I could manage that."

"Look Lillian, I know I was an ass."

"Draco we're not talking about this."

"Yes we are!" He exclaimed. I froze and looked at him. "This is the one class I have with you, but not Ranee and there's only a few weeks left and there is something I have to get off of my chest." I just stood there and listened. "You were right. You were absolutely right, if I wanted to I could've kept us going, I could've told you the truth, but I didn't, making me a huge ass. And not only that, but I took it even further and well you know because you were there, but Lillian, you have to know that ranks as the biggest mistake of my life."

"Which one the lying or the infidelity?" I asked. He sighed heavily and looked at me.

"Losing you." He said looking me straight in the eyes, "that ranks as the greatest mistake of my life." I was silent, mostly because I didn't know how to respond. Whether I should embrace him or slap him and tell him it's too late. "say something." He said. "Leila please." He called me Leila, I was so wound up with emotion I didn't know what to do. I couldn't comprehend what was happening.

"I can't deal with this right now." I said heading into the classroom. I settled at my desk pulling out everything I would need for the exam, but my head was muddled with a bunch of thoughts not about the history of magic, not what I needed. Even with my head filled with unnecessary Draco related thoughts and images I was still confident I aced that exam. As soon as the class ended I walked out and Draco was next to me he grabbed my wrist and before I could protest we were in that familiar broom closet. "You know this is far less charming when I hate you." I snapped.

"Leila, I'm miserable with Ranee absolutely miserable, and I couldn't see what was in front of me."

"Draco why are you suddenly telling me this?"

"I..." He started.

"You what Draco?"

"I..." I turned to leave.

"I just wanted you to know." He finally said.

"You just wanted me to know?" I asked skeptically. I looked right into his eyes and as soon as he averted my gaze I knew differently. "Draco what aren't you telling me?" He looked at me more sadness in his eyes then I ever knew. Suddenly I knew he was being legitimate with me, well with what he wanted me to know anyway. "Draco..." I whispered before grabbing his collar and kissing him passionately, he returned it pulling me closer to him. I had never felt anything like this before, the kiss was full of passion, but it felt like something different, it felt like goodbye. We finally separated and he looked at me.

"I wanted you to know before my family announces the engagement." I froze and swallowed my breath.

"Engagement?"

"Our families arranged it, Leila I don't want to spend my life with that witch." He said. "I hate this! I just wanna be with someone I love, not her, I'd even take Pansy over her."

"Really?" I asked.

"Okay maybe not Pansy." He said smiling. I laughed at him and just kept laughing it was all I knew how to do. "Leila are you okay?" He asked.

"Ya know I think I am." I said as I finally stopped. "You know Draco Malfoy, you were the best mistake I ever made." I said and with that I stepped out of the broom closet and continued on my way.

About two days after, or as I knew it the last day of the year before we went home, word of Ranee's and Draco arranged marriage began to spread like wildfire. But I already knew and I was fine. I was still happy the world didn't come crashing out from underneath me. I walked into the common room and froze there in front of the nonexistent fire sat Shane surrounded by flirty girls, not to mention everyone else in the common room his presence has seemed to disturb something because I think everyone from Slytherin was in here, but he ignored them all. "Shane?" I asked trying not to believe it.

"Lillian!" He exclaimed rising to meet me.

"Hey." I said quietly. "Do you wanna go talk somewhere else?" I asked.

"No I want to do this right here." He said grabbing my hands, I looked around and saw everyone looking over including a confused looking Draco and a pissed off Ranee, guess she was telling her engagement story again. "Lillian, it's been done, it's been arranged." He whispered so only we could hear.

"It has?" I asked so only we could hear. I started to cry immediately I knew what he meant, and I wasn't ready for this. My world had finally regained all of it's stability and now it was shifting, crumbling beneath my feet.

"But Lillian I still love you, just because it's been arranged doesn't mean I still don't love you madly. Lillian you mean absolutely everything to me, marry me." All the girls gasped and now everyone was deadly silent there weren't even any whispers. I looked at Shane and then at one other person, I looked up at Draco, I wiped my tears and sent him one last smile and looked back to Shane.

"Yes." I said. Shane smiled and placed the huge diamond on my finger. Thank god everyone thought my tears were of joy, because I was being swarmed with congratulations. One person, though, one person knew these tears weren't of happiness.

"Do you really feel that way Shane?" I asked he laced his finger through my own. He turned and looked at me.

"Lillian, you are the only girl who I can't seem to have, and I hate to confess this, but ever since our families told me, I can't get you out of my mind. I can't stop thinking of you, when I close my eyes I see your face, and all my life while I knew this would probably happen, I still feel excited about it. I know that we can be happy Lillian, I know we can love each other, even when we're seventy years old and full of unsightly wrinkles." All the girls were swooning and the guys awkwardly shifting themselves. I was shocked the Shane I knew didn't commit to anything, but business and games, but I also just knew somehow he meant what he said. I just wish I could return his feelings.


	28. Chapter 28

Shane and I walked down to dinner hand in hand, the last feast of the year, should be interesting I thought to myself. We settled at the Slytherin table and people immediately began to whisper. Before I knew it Draco and Ranee were sitting across the table from us. "Aww Draco hers looks slightly bigger." Ranee said grabbing my left hand.

"Excuse me?" I said snagged my hand out of her cold grip.

"You know you're damn lucky right mate?" Draco suddenly asked Shane.

"I do. As I'm sure you are." He responded.

"You know she hates expensive things right?" Draco fired.

"I do."

"You know she's a dancer right?" He asked.

"Draco what are you..." Ranee started to ask, but he cut her off.

"Who do you think she used as an alibi?" He asked back. Draco nodded his head. There was a small amount of silence as we ate.

"You know that if you mess this up it will qualify as the biggest mistake of your life and rip you apart until there is nothing left, but the bitch you slept with to ruin it?" He asked.

"Draco!" Ranee screamed absolutely appalled.

"Draco what are you doing?" I asked.

"You know I was her best mistake?"

"Draco!" I said.

"Yes I know that if I mess it up it will literally rip me apart, but I also know, I will never become a mistake, so go ahead be the best in that area, mate."

"Draco what are you doing?" Ranee hissed.

"Just making sure..."

"I don't want to hear you!" Ranee snapped.

"Making sure what Draco?" I asked taking his hand. Shane eyed the move warily, but allowed it seeing Draco's very apparent mental anguish.

"He'll make you happy." Draco said. I looked at Draco shocked. Shane leaned forward and grabbed my hand.

"You have my word, that I will make Lillian as happy as I possibly can." Shane said.

"You'll do anything?" Draco said.

"I will do anything to make sure she has the happiest most fulfilling life a wife could ever have." Draco merely nodded his head and began to eat.

I needed to get away I was so overwhelmed. "Let's go meet up with my friends Shane, I want you to meet them."

"These aren't your friends he asked pointing to Ranee and the minions by her side. I nearly choked on my food.

"Are you kidding those shallow bitches?" I stated.

"You little slut." Ranee hissed leaning over the table to get closer to me. And I slapped her. She looked at me in shock. Everyone around us went quiet as well.

"You lying, manipulative, whore! I hate you and your stupid games, and your stupid minions!" I screamed at her.

"Miss O'Connal, please, it's the last feast." Snape drawled as he appeared behind me.

"Which is why I needed to get that off of my chest professor." With that Shane and I got up to leave and wait in the entrance hall. "Let's wait out here." I said sitting on the floor back against a wall. Shane merely nodded and sat next to me, I put my head on his shoulder and just rested. "We'll meet my friends out here."

"We can just go home now." Shane whispered.

"I know, but I need to say goodbye to them first."

"Very well." Shane whispered kissing my cheek."

"Leila?" Seamus asked.

"Seamus hey!" I said getting up quickly.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"My fiancé Shane Pratchett."

"Your what?" He asked.

"Arranged marriage." Was all I said.

"Stupid purebloods, not that I'm blaming you mate."

"Not offense taken." Shane said. Harry, Ron, and Hermione soon joined us.

"This is Shane guys."

"Her Fiance." Seamus mocked. We all laughed even Shane.

"Stupid purebloods." Ron muttered.

"Do they always think the same?" Shane asked.

"Yup." I answered.

"So are you guys leaving?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." I said smiling.

"Not without a hug you aren't!" Harry exclaimed ripping me away from Shane and embracing me. Everyone got their individual hugs and we did a huge group one after.

"I'll write guys and if any of you are in New York you let me know, because you'll most definitely be staying with us, not paying your life savings for a hotel room." I said.

"Will do." They all said. I laughed and laced my fingers through Shane's, "let's go." And with that we left.


	29. Chapter 29

DRACO P.O.V

Stuck at the Pratchett party once more. After seeing picture after picture of the new "it" couple when I came to the states I figured I better come check on her. Least she seemed happy. I grabbed a drink from a nearby waiter's tray and headed outside and there she was once more standing in the garden rose in hand. She stood her red hair elegantly done up, her back facing me and the strapless white dress pooled at the bottom.

"What about your plus one?" She asked turning to face me.

"She dumped me."

"Ranee?" She asked in slight shock.

"Yeah, right into my plan."

"Really you made her dump you?"

"I simply made life absolutely unbearable for her. And surprisingly it worked."

"I'm somewhat impressed, least you have a chance at happiness now."

"No, I don't, not without you Leila."

"Draco not here." She said turning to face me. And I kissed her, I couldn't hold back. She separated from me and glared. "Draco are you crazy we could be seen!" She exclaimed.

"I'm..." she grabbed my wrist and snuck me inside and up several flights of stairs. "You have a nice home." I commented on the way.

"Thanks." She answered smiling. She entered a room and then grabbed my collar kissing me like I've never been kissed before. It was like the first kiss we ever shared times ten. I wrapped my arms around her and brought her close to me. She ran her fingers through my hair, then her hands went down and she began to undo the buttons of my shirt.

"Wait." I said grasping her hand.

"What?" She asked breathless.

"You're sure?" I asked.

"I said you could have it didn't I?" She stated.

"Wait you and Shane haven't..." She shook her head and immediately I was kissing her again as my shirt came off with ease. She slipped easily out of her dress and revealed her well muscled body, she wore no bra with the dress , I immediately placed my hands on them. I backed her up to the bed and as soon we landed started kissing her on her lips her neck and kept going down. With expertise I removed her panties and looked up at her. Looking straight in her eyes.

"Be gentle." She whispered.

I wanted to stay here forever. In this place, with her in my arms. "You better get back down to your party." I mumbled. She took a deep breath in.

"I don't want to." She sighed, but got up anyway and slipped her clothes back on. "Do I look good?" She asked.

"Beyond stunning." I answered propping myself up on my elbow.

"Does my hair still look good?"

"It would look good if it was green."

"Draco I'm serious!" She exclaimed smiling.

"Yes, not a hair out of place."

"Okay." She said leaving the room. I laid back on the bed and sighed.

I got back up put my clothes on and went back to the party. "Draco I'm glad you made it!" I looked over and saw Shane approach Leila on his arm.

"Hey Shane."

"I hear Ranee dumped you."

"Yeah, thank god." I answered.

"Hey babe can you go get me a drink?" He asked Leila. She nodded kissed him on the cheek and left. He patted my back and we walked outside onto the patio. Staring down at the passing cars and people.

"I don't know how you can stand it here, with all the noise." I stated.

"When you grow up with it, it grows on you. Lillian loves it, when we went to a small village in Spain to spend the night, she couldn't sleep, she was scared because it was too quiet."

"Wow."

"But you know what the worst part about that was Draco?"

"What?"

"I couldn't comfort her. No matter what I did she wouldn't calm down." I listened intently and looked at him, "It's true in all situations, she doesn't respond to me emotionally, it's just motions for her, but when she saw you tonight Draco her eyes lit up. She was suddenly extremely happy, like a joy I had never seen since we came home two months ago. I can't do it anymore, I can't be with her knowing there's someone better. I made a promise to you Draco, I promised I would do anything to make sure she was happy and I'm going to do that by giving her up."

"What about the arrangement?" I asked.

"I'll deal with that."

"Found you." I heard Leila say.

* * *

I came out onto the patio and saw Shane and Draco leaning on the railing. Shane suddenly rose and practically leapt onto me. I dropped the glass causing it to shatter and the liquid to stain the bottom of my dress. He grabbed my face and kissed me passionately. But I knew this kiss, this was another kiss goodbye. Afterwards Shane walked back to the party and it was just Malfoy and I on the patio. "May we go to the garden?" I asked. We made our way there and as soon as we got there he kissed me tenderly. Something I hadn't experienced from him before. This kiss this new type of kiss was unlike the goodbye kiss in the broom closet or the goodbye kiss form Shane this kiss, this kiss was hello.


End file.
